Star Darlings & Descendants Summer Vacation!
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Have fun in the sun in the summer for a Descendants/Star Darlings crossover! Experience as your favourite Descendants and Star Darlings go on a three-country vacation in Ohio, California and Hollywood, as they enjoy the biggest Disney party of their lives! Set during late June and early July 2016.
1. The Vacation!

**During between Spring and Summer this year, I've been thinking of making a Disney crossover featuring Star Darlings and Descendants: Wicked World characters! This is the best I can do, so might as well enjoy!**

 **Starland**

One morning during breakfast at the beginning of summer, Sage has gotten a message from Lady Stella on her Starzap, that she and her friends are able to go down to Wishworld to go on vacation to three selected locations including Ohio, California and Hollywood.

"Oh my stars! Guys! We got a message from Lady Stella saying we can take a vacation in Wishworld!", Sage says to her other eleven starling friends.

Libby then squeals with excitement, "EEE! This is totally exciting! I'll go get my stuff!", as she goes off-screen quickly for a few moments.

"But it's the beginning of summer already. How come were going on a vacation already?", asks Leona, before Libby comes back with her stuff, which is pink.

Libby then guesses, "Well, I think it means that it is time to explore Wishworld for a while, and we get to have fun there!"

"What does this mean? What locations are we going there in Wishworld?", Cassie asks, with Vega and Scarlet listening.

Sage then says to eveeryone, "Well, locations include Ohio, California, and Hollywood."

"Hollywood?! Oh my stars! Can't you believe it, girls? We're gonna get famous!", Libby excites, hugging Sage.

Then, everyone starts to talk about what they're doing at those locations, before Sage then says, "Guys, the message says we can go get our stuff before we go down to Wishworld, but we have to wear disguises to not show our true identities."

"The Wish House?", asks Vega.

Scarlet also says, "10 o'clock AM?"

"Done.", agrees Sage, as everyone went to pack their stuff for the vacation.

* * *

 **Auradon**

That same morning, Mal and her friends have breakfast at Auradon Prep's cafeteria, until the former daughter of Maleficent, got a letter.

She opens it and was amazed by what the letter said.

"Guys, since it's summertime since there's no school, we're gonna on a wicked vacation, guys!", Mal says to her friends.

Audrey then asks questioningly, "To...where?"

"Ohio, California, and Hollywood. Expense paid.", Mal read.

At the word Hollywood, Evie sprung up with happiness, "Hollywood? I heard on that place before, and we're gonna be FAMOUS!"

"Alright, Evie, alright. No need to get aren't going to use transportation, guys. How about I use my spells for teleportation?", asks Mal.

Mal's friends agree, before Jane says, "But how about Ben, Jay and Carlos?"

"They're on a campout for the whole week, sadly.", mentions Audrey.

Mal then says to everyone, "Let's go get our stuff, and meet me outside at 10 o'clock, okay?", as her friends reply as they get their stuff.

* * *

 **Starland**

In the Wish House, the eleven Star Darlings, Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Astra, Adora, Tessa, and Gemma, are ready as they already got their stuff, and Sage was the one leading her eleven friends.

"Alright, guys. If we're doing this, we gotta make sure we got our disguises already. Everyone got it?", Sage made sure for her friends, as everyone agreed. "Good. Let's go!"

Libby says before everyone goes to Wishworld, "This is gonna be the best summer ever!"

"You bet!", says Leona.

Then, that was the time that all twelve Starlings went down in a flash and they were gone in the Wish House.

* * *

 **Auradon**

Outside the school, Mal, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Lonnie, Freddie Facilier, Jordan and Ally were ready with their stuff as well.

"This is gonna be wicked!", says Freddie Facilier.

Ally also anticipates, "Oh, I can't wait what's in Ohio, California and Hollywood! I even got money prepared!"

"We'll just wait till we get there, okay?", asks Mal kindly, looking up a spell in her book. "Ah, there it is. Are you guys prepared?", she says as everyone made sure.

Then, everyone, including Mal, get close for the teleportation spell.

"Beware, forswear, send us all to Ohio there!", Mal spoke, as the spell works.

In a cloud of purple magic dust, they were gone to Ohio in a flash.


	2. Ohio

**10:00 AM**

 **Note: A special cameo from another of my Summer Vacation fanfics will appear!**

All of a sudden, both the Descendants girls and the twelve Star Darlings arrive.

The latter group has a disguise with non-sparkly skin, dark or light coloured hair with their coloured streaks, and they had pendants.

"Well, what do you know? The spell worked.", Evie smiles at Mal.

Mal smiles back, saying, "It did.", before noticing the twelve other girls near her and her seven Auradon friends. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sage, and these are my friends Libby, Leona, Vega, Scarlet, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Astra, Adora, Tessa and Gemma."

"My name is Mal, and these are my friends Evie, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Jordan, Freddie Facilier and Ally. Nice to meet you too."

"You know, we got a letter from our headmistress about the vacation we're going to, and we're excited for all this, guys.", mentions Evie.

Libby continues, "And you know, we got a message saying we're going here to three locations in Wishworld from Starland, and we're supposed to wear disguises."

"Wishworld? Starland? Disguises?", asks Evie, the eight Descendants girls listening.

Mal then guesses, "Let me guess. You're special girls from a special place called Starland, and are wearing disguises, while you call this place Wishworld?"

Sage then gasps, "Oh, no! You guys can't discover this! If someone else does, we're dead! As in busted!"

"Relax, Sage. We're also from a special place. Me and my friends are from Auradon. We just came here. We aren't possibly Wishworld, or Earth, inhabitants.", comforted Mal.

Sage then answers, "Oh. That's good to know."

"Maybe I can incant a spell from my book to give you disguises to other people than us and maybe some other vacationers from another place during their vacation, and your true identities will be safe with us and those vacationers.", says Mal.

Libby also says, "I don't get about that last vacationer part, but I like that idea. Hope Lady Stella won't find out about this."

"Lady Stella?", both Freddie and Jordan ask.

Piper and Leona answer, "She's our teacher."

"Ok. Here we go. Beware, forswear, send someone to Ohio here.", Mal incanted accidentally.

Then, a purple cloud of magic dust appears and one of those vacationers Mal was talking about, Gil, a friend of Johnny Test, appears in front of the twenty girls. He also had a towel on his censored part and was shirtless, looking like he took a shower or went to a pool.

Gil gasps with a deep breath, "Hey, girls I don't know. Am I in that almost naked dream again? Because I was in Orlando and suddenly I'm here."

"Oops. Sorry. Wrong spell. Beware, forswear, sent him back where he came from there.", incanted Mal, before the boy disappears.

Libby then pauses and continues, "So that was one of the vacationers! That seems it is a forswear-shadow."

"Let's do this again. Beware, forswear...", Mal says as all the twelve Starlings prepared. "...give disguises and true identities that's fair!"

In a purple cloud of dust, once again, the spell works again.

Even though the Starlings' disguises are still working to other humans, the eight Descendants girls are able to see their true identities.

Sage had purple hair, Libby had pink hair, Leona had yellow, Vega had blue, Scarlet had dark pink and violet-black, Cassie had peach, Piper had blue-green, Clover had dark purple, Astra had red, Adora had light blue, Tessa had emerald green, and Gemma had yellow-orange. Not only that, but their skin was so bright and starry.

Surprisingly and romantically, Ally was falling in love with Cassie, Jordan was falling for Piper, Jane was falling for Clover, and Audrey was falling for Astra.

Mal, Evie and Freddie were even stunned by this.

After the unveil was over, Sage and the other Star Darlings look at their sparkling starling selves, and Sage asks, "Did it work? Is anyone else seeing us?", worried about their identities revealed to everyone.

Fortunately, in another point of view, the twelve Starlings still have their non-sparkly skin, etc.

"It did work. Your secrets are safe with us.", Evie ensured to Sage and the others.

Mal continued, "Don't worry, they'll never even know your true identities, even your people from your world."

"Now, since we're in Ohio, we must-", Libby says to Evie and the others, before everyone turns to see a surprise. "Oh...my...stars..."

The thing they're seeing is actually the amusement park in Ohio, Cedar Point!

"Now that's a shining paradise!", Sage excites, as the friends go to the Ticket Center first.

Showing the form the Descendants got and ten coins the Starlings have in their savings, which they have more, the employee was shocked what the starlings gave, which the latter group of girls are wearing disguises that were seen by the other humans.

"Excuse me, I agree to the expense paid vacation, but those ten coins that you gave me is worth over $100,000 dollars! Each!", the employee says to the girls.

The girls' jaws drop while also shocked, Sage and Mal saying, "Really? Because, does the form count too, right?"

The employee then puts up a suitcase with a million dollars in it, and their tickets to Cedar Point, saying, "Enjoy!", kindly forcing the girls to enjoy the park.

As the twenty girls go through the entrance of the park, Freddie Facilier says, "I can't believe your currency where you came is so rich."

"You and me both.", Leona says to her.

Then, Sage, Mal and the others couldn't believe of the amount of rides Cedar Point had to offer.

"Oh my stars! SUPER-CELESTIAL!", excitingly says Sage.

Mal then says, "There's more like, dozens of rides here!"

"I think that's why! This means we're going to have a magical, moon-and-starry, extremely wicked, super-sparkly vacation EXTRAVAGANZA!", Libby and Evie excites.

Sage and Mal calmed, "You two, don't be overexcited."

"It says on the brochure that there's loads of roller coasters, mild rides, and a water park named Soak City!", says Cassie and Ally.

Sage smiles at this fact, "OMS! A water park? I've never been in a water park, or amusement park before!"

"Me neither. I can't swim.", mentions Mal, at the fact she can't swim.

Sage then puts her hand on Mal's shoulder, "I can teach you how to swim when I do at the water park later. Let's go!", before she, Mal and the rest go to the rides.


	3. Cedar Point - Exploration

**10:10 AM**

First, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Cassie, Ally, Gemma, Lonnie, Adora and Tessa went to the Midway Carrousel, while Leona, Freddie Facilier, Vega, Scarlet, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Jane, Astra and Audrey go to Ocean Motion.

For Sage, Mal and the rest, they were having fun playfully at the spinning carrousel.

And for Leona, Freddie and the others, they were having fun at Ocean Motion, which the boat was rocking like a pirate ship, whilst some of them, like Vega, Scarlet and the rest excluding Leona and Freddie, hold hands for comfort. After these first rides, all twenty girls meet again, as they decide where to go next.

"Okay. We've done the Ocean Motion and the Carrousel. Now what?", Sage and Mal asks Libby and Evie.

The latter two then read the brochure and Evie says, "How about we go on our first roller coaster, Raptor?"

"Roller coaster?", asks Sage, Mal and Libby, little unsure, but excited. "Sounds fun.", they then said, before the twenty went off to the coaster.

* * *

 **10:15 AM**

And whenever they go to rides, not only the million dollars they got, but they also got Fast Lane Plus passes.

When Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Freddie, Astra and Audrey go on the Raptor, the ride starts as the inverted coaster turns left, then goes up a medium height.

Mal shudders, "Okay...this is getting a little steep here."

"I know, right. It's getting...a little...intense...", Sage agrees.

The coaster then reaches the top, turns left, and then goes down! Sage, Mal and the other six scream as the coaster goes down, then goes up, round like a circle.

It then goes up and twists, before going down, and back up again like a circle!

"WICKED!", Mal yells during the coaster.

Following the coaster's wild and wicked tracks, it goes around while the eight riders were screaming and cheering.

Then the inverted coaster goes through a flat track, before turning right and accelerating again, going back to the coaster's twisted tracks.

Eventually after a long right spin and a sharp left, the ride ends.

Mal, Sage and the others felt a little nauseous after the Raptor coaster, but still had fun.

* * *

 **10:20 AM**

Leaving the ride and meeting with their friends, Cassie says, "Oh my stars! How was the ride?"

"It was a little extreme, but we're still gonna have fun.", answers Evie.

Libby then says, "Well, I read the brochure, and we're gonna ride Blue Streak next."

"Here we go again.", Mal and Sage smiled as they went.

Going to Blue Streak with their Fast Lane Plus passes, Sage, Mal, and their friends went on.

The coaster then goes left as it then goes up a steep medium climb.

"Good thing it isn't like the Raptor. Now let's see what the Blue Streak can do...", Audrey hoped.

Then, reaching the top, the coaster drops down as everyone cheers and screams and the coaster continues to go through a series of short medium hills before going up and around before dropping again on the other side.

"This is awesome!", Sage and Mal cheered.

The coaster then goes through the other series of the same medium hills on the other side of the track, before the ride ends as it slows down, before everyone got out as they went to the unload area.

* * *

 **10:25 AM**

"Gee, that was more fun than the last one.", excites Mal.

Sage then tells her, "No wonder that this is the oldest roller coaster here!"

"How did you know?"

"I guessed."

Libby continues, reading the brochure, "How about the GateKeeper?", pointing to a big roller coaster.

"Looks extreme.", comments Evie as the twenty go there.

Going past the GateKeeper sign and passing the line with Fast Lane Plus, they went on the coaster, which happens to be big and wide.

The ride starts as Sage and Mal took the left side of the front part of the coaster with Libby and Evie at the other side, with the other sixteen in pairs in the back parts of the coaster, going up a very steep height.

"Get ready to stellar extreme, guys!", yells Sage to her Starling friends as well as Mal and the Descendants.

Once it reached the top of the high coaster, the coaster Sage, Mal and their friends got on went slowly before twisting and accelerating down in a fast speed, and around in a big loop. Some pairs, like Vega and Scarlet, hold hands for their dear lives in romance.

The coaster twists again as they go down then go up. The coaster goes down and up, but twists around this time. This happens for a few more times, before a pattern of the tracks happens, excluding the flat track that resumes the coaster ride after.

Then the coaster ends when the coaster went up to the unload platform, the twenty girls leaving.

"That was extreme.", Mal said to Sage as they left the ride.

Sage continues, "I read that there's so many rides here! We're gonna have tons of fun! Let's go to more rides!", planning as everyone went off to the other rides they have to offer.


	4. Cedar Point - Coasters Pt 1

**11:45 AM**

After going on some rides like Cedar Downs, Rock, Spin & Turn and Roto Whip, Sage, Mal and their friends went to Troika next.

The latter ride, however, was fun like the roller coasters they went to, like swings. In other words, Sage, Mal and the rest loved it.

After, the twenty went on the maXair ride near the Troika ride they just went on.

However, the maXair ride was just like the roller coasters they just went on, but after with swings that are fast and one swing that turn the vehicle Sage, Mal and their friends are on upside-down, it slows down and ending the ride.

"That went well.", nauseously says Libby as everyone felt awful after the ride. "Not for us."

Evie then tells her and plans, "Well, that isn't going to stop us from having fun. Let's go to the next ride, and then we'll have lunch."

* * *

 **11:55 PM**

The last ride they went in Cedar Point before they eat lunch in the park is the Wicked Twister.

"Oh my. This actually looks Wonderland-like extreme, is it?", Ally asks curiously.

Cassie comforts her, "Not to worry, Ally. We're gonna take a break after this, then on to the rest of the Cedar Point attractions.", lovestruck to her suddenly.

"Let's go, guys. Let's hope the ride isn't _too_ extreme.", Sage and Mal said to Cassie and Ally, also to their friends.

The twenty went on the Impulse coaster vehicle, as the vehicle began to prepare speeding up. As the girls were waiting for the thrilling inevitable, the vehicle finally starts accelerating it's maximum velocity until the coaster went a bit up to the spiral twister track.

The Impulse coaster goes backwards, this time a little more faster than last time, going to the other spiral twister track on the other side, a little lower than the other.

Next the coaster goes to the frontal spiral twister track again, going a lot faster and reaching almost the top of the spiral track like in 3D, then back to the other, a little higher than last time, before they go back to the frontal track one last time, a little lower, before the ride completely ends to a halt on the way back down.

Some of the girls were either nauseous again, or thrilled, after the ride.

They then exit the ride, before Sage stands corrected, "Change that. It was a little too extreme."

"Anyway, since we've done this ride, where is the closest place to eat? Because I'm starting to get so hungry that it feels like fire is growling in my stomach.", Mal asks, groaning as her stomach growled.

Evie and Libby both said in unison, "Literally or expressively?"

Sage, Evie and Libby then is shocked with their friends when Mal burps a little, and literal, green fire a bit.

"Both.", Mal answered.

Leona and Freddie look at the Cedar Point map and says, "There's a retro-like restaurant near us. We should go there now!", as both and the other eighteen went.

* * *

Getting there by a few minutes, they see a 1950's-like restaurant called Coasters Drive-In and they go inside, Vega and Scarlet looking at the retro car as they look at each other, both blushing.

Inside, they get a table for twenty, while the girls were talking about their adventures back home, before they can order.

The Star Darlings order either Grilled Chicken Sandwiches, Coaster's Cheeseburgers or Salads, while the Auradon Descendants order either Coaster's Classic Cheeseburgers or Chicken Tenders, with pairs ordering either a side of fries or onion rings, and with all of them ordering similar drinks like Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Root Beer Floats, Fruit Juice and Dasani, similar to the food back in Wishworld, like garble greens and zing for some examples.

When the Star Darlings were trying burgers for the very first time, it was actually very delicious.

"Mmmm! This is actually delicious! It's really like the garble greens and zing from back home!", Sage and Libby rated as the Starlings enjoyed the food.

Mal and Evie both answered, "We know. We can tell. This is gonna be great, guys.", they said as they were eating their delicious lunch.

One time when Mal drank a root beer float, she felt her stomach was growling again, before she tries to cover her mouth, but the carbonation was a little too strong that she burps out literal green fire once again. The heat from the fire didn't harm the girls, but heated some of their bit uncooked food to perfection.

"Whoa...!", Libby says, holding one of the accidentally uncooked, but now heated onion rings. She eats a piece of the onion ring, before saying, "Mmm! Grilled onion rings! Awesome!"

Sage then is amazed, "Wow. No wonder your symbolism is like a dragon."

"Yes, it is. I don't know. Maybe it's a side-effect from travelling. I'll get over it. I don't think I should drink anymore root beer. I'll stick to water and juice for now.", explained Mal, while eating was eating the even-more delicious food that Mal helped with.


	5. Cedar Point - Coasters Pt 2

**Note: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, I just had to work on some other stories I had to work with, but don't worry. This story will continue, and this will take place in the summer of 2016. Do not worry. I'll still continue this story. :)**

 **12:30 PM**

After eating lunch, which has a near total of $200 dollars, they continued to go to the next ride near their lunch restaurant.

"So, which ride are we going next?", asks Jane to Clover.

Clover simply reads the brochure map, and gasps excitingly, "OMS, girls! We're going on the Valravn!"

"Valravn. Hmm. Yes. Sounds cool.", both said Mal and Sage, the others agreeing as they went.

Like always, they use their Fast Lane passes to skip the line and enter the roller coaster vehicle, which was as wide as the Gatekeeper.

In the front, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Vega and Scarlet took their seats while the others were in the second or third rows of the vehicle.

The ride starts and everyone gets startled as the coaster began to turn left for a bit and starts to go up high.

"Okay...so now I know why this is called Valravn...", Mal uneased again.

Sage agrees, "Yeah. And that might be, TOO HIGH!", as the coaster reaches the top. The vehicle then goes straight then right, before slowly going to the steep track, balancing like a eagle suspensefully.

"Whew. Thank goodness this coaster just-", Libby quietly thanked, before the coaster then tips down, before she screams with the girls, as the coaster goes upside down for a sec, then twists and speeds across the tracks, before slowing down to a flat track, much to their relief.

Scarlet phews, "Thank goodness that's over.", before she notices the coaster slowly moves and balancing like an eagle again, but this time in a smaller drop, but immediately speeding, the twenty girls screaming a bit as, after several turns and a few twists, the coaster finally stops to an end on the flat track on the unloading platform.

Leaving this ride, Sage said, "Whoa. This coaster we just rode is off the hook! Amazing, with the slow eagle-like movements."

"Hey. I heard there's a district in this park called Camp Snoopy.", Piper said calmly.

Mal asked, "Wow. Snoopy? What do you mean?"

"There's a white lovable beagle, young kids and a small yellow bird. There's also a small roller coaster that's fun for all ages!", said Piper.

Libby and Evie agree, "Now that's what were talking about? Come on, girls! Let's go!", leading the other eighteen to Camp Snoopy.

Reaching there, they were surprised to see Peanuts characters, like Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Woodstock. They also saw the fun small roller coaster, which they all actually excited too about.

"That looks actually fun after all. Let's go to the Woodstock Express!", Sage and Mal agrees, joking as the other eighteen laughed, before they use their Fast Lane passes for the Woodstock Express, going through the line-up as the twenty went on the vehicle, with Sage and Mal in the front, the coaster starting as it turns right, and up the hill of tracks, the ride going up and turning, as the girls cheered in laughter as they rode the coaster, which, several moments later of fun and laughter instead of fright, the ride ended.

Same as always, getting off the coaster and leaving the ride, just as Adora and Tessa were asking and saying, "Woodstock Express was a fun ride guys! We can't even imagine what we're gonna go on next-", before the two, along with Sage, Libby, Mal, Evie and the rest, as they saw a gigantic ride called the Windseeker, nearby. "That thing is huge! Let's ride it!", the two both said in unity, before Sage and Mal look at each other and agree, the twenty going there.

* * *

 **12:50 PM**

As the twenty girls were taking their seats as the ride was starting, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie and the other sixteen start to notice the Windseeker they're riding on is starting to get higher...and higher...and higher.

By the time they reach the top of the Windseeker, which is about 300 feet in the air, Audrey and Gemma, unfortunately, start to become afraid of heights, while the other rides they went on doesn't count.

The Windseeker then starts to swing around, which, ignoring Audrey and Gemma's minor acrophobia, the twenty girls all enjoyed the speed of the swing as they laughed happily, feeling the wind blow their hair and feeling like flying like a bird in the air.

Two minutes later, the ride ends as the Windseeker starts slowing down as the Windseeker lowers back down, much to the girls' anticipated thankfulness of fun, excitement and laughter for the ride, leaving as they got their stuff too.

"Great ride. For a second there, me and Gemma thought we were gonna be afraid of heights. Good thing it's short though. Wonder what else is there?", Audrey relieves with Astra having her arm around her waist at the two.

Sage says, "Maybe we should take a break from the coasters for fifteen minutes by going on the skyride. Only eleven of us will go on there, so Audrey, Astra, Freddie Facilier, Cassie, Ally, Adora, Tessa, Gemma and Lonnie would have to wait. I'm so sorry for the skyride. Me, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover and Jordan will get on, it won't take long.", she planned before she, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover and Jordan go to the Skyride and the other nine follow, where they will wait for their other friends.

Pairs of two girls get on each aerial lift after they use Express Passes, with Piper, Clover and Jordan counting as a pair of three, and Sage and Mal take the first one, where whilst on there as they looked at the skyline of Cedar Point, they got to know one another of their Starling and Auradon/Isle of the Lost lives, except for Piper and Clover and Scarlet and Vega, and also having a bit of fun and friendship during the way on the aerial lifts.

Reaching back to the loading zone where they meet with the other nine friends five minutes later, and waiting for the other nine to arrive and get off the aerial lifts, they notice Piper, Clover and Jordan swooning as the three are covered with rose, green-blue and dark purple lipstick on several parts of their faces.

"What happened to you three?", asks Sage and Mal frantically a bit.

Jordan excused, "Sorry...there was a little pause back there...", before she, Piper and Clover got off the parked aerial lift.

"My guess guys is that since we saw some more rides during the skyride, we should go on a few more rides until we go to the next coaster. We should do it! So we'll have time for Soak City later today! Come on!", planned out Sage, as she and Mal led their friends to start off the rest of the rides.

* * *

 **1:15 PM**

Later, after Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane and the rest of their fourteen friends went on Matterhorn, Power Tower, and Super Himalaya, which the three were extreme, but absolutely fun mostly for the former and latter, they then went on the coaster Iron Dragon.

Using their Express Passes to go through the line-up, and taking their seats on the inverted coaster ride vehicle with Sage and Mal, the usual, were in the front, since the other eighteen were happy of where they were in the rides, which they all still enjoy.

The ride then starts as it turns right, then starts going up, before, reaching the top, dives down and moments of extreme swinging happens safely, before stopping as it goes up another part of the ride.

Again when reaching the top, it then turns left and picks up speed, as several more moments of swinging occurs safely, and the girls were amazed when the tracks were near the water below, before turning a few more times and ending the ride at the loading station.

Getting their stuff and leaving the ride like always, Cassie and Ally then get an idea, "Oh! The coaster Rougarou and Millennium Force is near us! We are gonna enjoy those rides like the other ones!"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, girls!", Sage and Mal agree, leading their friends again to the coasters.


	6. Cedar Point - Thrills

**Note: There will be a few similarities with my other Summer Vacation story with Johnny Test and Ever After High.**

 **1:20 PM**

Reaching to the Rougarou first, before the Millennium Force, the twenty used their Fast Lane Passes and got to the loading area, all twenty again taking their seats with Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie on the front of the floorless roller coaster ride vehicle, the ride starting as it goes up a steep beginning start of the ride, before when reaching the top, it speedily turns right a bit before going down steeply, as the twenty girls scream, either scared or happy, while one felt like throwing up, which she doesn't.

The ride then goes around, upside-down in a loop, before turning and doing some more extreme roller coaster tricks, but no corkscrews, but in a very fast speed.

Going on a flat track like the others, a series of roller coaster twists and turns commences for dozens of seconds, before reaching the flat track, and slowing down to the unloading area, ending the ride.

Leaving the ride as they got off and got their stuff when it was finished, the girls then went to Millennium Force, what Cassie and Ally suggested.

* * *

 **1:25 PM**

Entering the Millennium Force coaster, using their passes and taking their seats with Sage and Mal in the front again, the ride starting as the coaster, suddenly, instead of turning either direction to the climbing steep start, it automatically turns the ride vehicle sideways up high, as it went up like the Windseeker, but as the tallest roller coaster in the park, actually.

Nevertheless, going up 310 feet up in the air, Sage, Mal and the others were in a mix of fright and anticipation, as, once reaching the highest peak of Millennium Force, they look down as the coaster reached the top, about to drop, before it then drops, the girls screaming either happily or scared, once again, their hair blowing in the wind again.

" **Awesooooooooooome!** ", yells Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane in anticipation. " **Wooooooooo!** ", they said as the coaster goes up and turns right a long distance before resuming at a very fast rate of speed, going through a tunnel, before going up and down again speedily, turning around long as it then turns left after going up again, shorter than the other right and high turn earlier, going up and down once more, and through another tunnel, before going through a slight bump, and finally turning right as the ride ends, slowing down.

Libby rated, "Wow! That was the biggest roller coaster we've ever rode! Extreme, and fun too! Like pink, parties, boys..."

"...and don't forget, fashion.", adds Evie, which makes Libby lovestruck a bit, even though she also likes Ganymede, who's back at Starland.

After getting their stuff at the unloading area, they leave the ride again as Sage and Mal led their friends to the next ride, the Corkscrew.

* * *

 **1:30 PM**

Once again, the twenty girls took their seats in the roller coaster vehicle of the Corkscrew, and the ride starts as it turns right, then goes up a little tall start of the ride, before the girls cheered as the ride goes down, then up, then down again, then in a loop, before going up again and turning right again, speeding up into, hence the coaster's name, a corkscrew for a few moments.

This makes the girls happy instead of scared, but it became short as the coaster exits from the corkscrew, turns right and onto a flat track. There, the coaster turns left finally to the unloading area, slowing down before they got there, as the ride ends.

Afterwards, they get their stuff at the unloading area and exit the ride once again, the girls planning to go on another attraction.

* * *

 **1:45 PM**

Once they were done with the Dinosaurs Alive! attraction, the twenty then went to the Top Thrill Dragster, which they use their Fast Lane Passes like always.

Taking their seats in the ride vehicle, Sage and Mal were nervous, the former saying after gulping, "This ride will be fast like a shooting star. Brace yourselves, everyone.", bracing with the others for the inevitable as the coaster comes to the start where a series of spotlights were seen.

However, moments after, the ride abruptly when the series of spotlights light up like _On Your Mark, Get Set, Go!_ signs, and it speeds up to 120 miles per hour, going up a tall part as it reaches the top, going down a twist and accelerating down the last part of the quick ride, which the ride nearly traumatizes the twenty girls.

"What a relief.", Audrey and Piper thanked that the ride was over, as the roller coaster vehicle went to the unloading area.

Mal agrees with Sage, "You were right. It was quick like a shooting star."

"It nearly messed up our hair, though, but it was extremely fun.", Libby and Evie added, before they got their stuff again and leave the ride.

* * *

 **1:48 PM**

Next, the twenty girls then went to the Magnum XL-200 with their Fast Lane Passes, and they took their seats.

"No need to complain, but this is definitely the roller coaster capital in the world!", Sage commented to Mal in the front seat.

The ride starts as it turns right after a little acceleration, and then goes up a steep part of the ride like all the other roller coasters in the park.

"Okay...okay...this is getting a little steep...", Mal uneases, once the ride vehicle reaches the top.

Despite being scared by this ride whilst riding it, they cheer again with laughter as the ride drops, then goes back up, then dropping down into a tunnel, exiting and ascending up again.

Then the ride makes several turns to the other side back before entering another tunnel, exiting and commencing a few ups and downs, entering and exiting the final tunnel of the ride, before slowing down and concluding the ride as it goes to the unloading station.

"Wow, that was fun! It's like the Millennium Force ride we just rode twenty minutes earlier!", Leona excites with Jane.

Vega excites, "To be informative, can't wait to know what's next here!", with Scarlet beside her to be comforted.

Then the twenty girls, same as always, then get their stuff and leave the ride, then Sage says, "Me and Mal heard there is a Pipe Scream ride close! We should go there!"

"I agree. Thank goodness we have these passes with us. We're in the Fast Lane!", Piper and Jordan said, causing the other eighteen to laugh for a bit, before they went to the Pipe Scream ride.

* * *

 **1:53 PM**

Going on the Pipe Scream with their Fast Lane passes, the ride starts as the twenty girls experience the ride vehicle was sliding, but even time it slides, the ride vehicle spins, which causes half of the girls to scream and half of the girls to cheer.

As the ride goes to the other side and slides while the vehicle span for a couple minutes, the ten girls, instead of screaming during the second half of the ride, cheer to this extremity, before the ride starts to slow down when reaching it's conclusion.

After getting their stuff again and going to the next ride, the girls decide to go to the two-sided wooden coaster, Gemini. The eight Descendants characters go on the red ride vehicle side of the ride, while the twelve Star Darlings go on the blue ride vehicle side, once they get on and used their Express Passes.

The ride then starts as both ride vehicles turn right, and go up a big steep part. Before reaching the top, both vehicles go down fast and go back up, turning left and going through hills, up and down again.

"FASTER!", both Sage and Mal said with laughter and fun, as the coasters turns right, both ride vehicles going through another series of hills, before turning left, going across the last couple hills, before the track splits both vehicles into different paths, stopping at the unloading station, and ending the race-like coaster with a tie, which is fair to both groups, as the twenty got off both vehicles and got their stuff before leaving the ride again.

"Any idea where we can go next, girls?", asks Sage and Mal.

Clover got an idea, "OMS, girls! Why can't we try the Slingshot? It's fun, it's compromised, but...it's very high like skydiving."

"I don't think we'll go on Slingshot. How about you, Scarlet? Any ideas?", both Sage and Mal ask, giving the map to her for her to choose the next ride.

Scarlet sarcastically said a bit, "Fine. This place is fun, so...", who then smiles with compassion and happiness. "...How about the Cedar Creek Mine Ride? I heard that ride is frontier-like, and fun.", she then explains her suggestion, which Vega loves.

"Oh, Scarlet! You are so cute and beautiful with your choices!", Vega swoons and hugs Scarlet romantically, before saying informatively, "Mine is particularly intelligent though. Due to my great high grades and all."

Scarlet then comments, "Yes, Vega. You are celestial smart after all.", lovingly.

"Ahem, can we do the romance later, please?", Audrey interrupts the moment for Scarlet and Vega. "We need to go on these exhilarating rides before the sun goes down!"

Mal situates, "Yeah, but it's almost 2:00 PM right now. We have plenty of time."

"That's right. Let's just finish the park's rides before we go to Soak City. Let's get a move on!", excited Sage, as all the other nineteen girls, including Mal, follow her.


	7. Cedar Point - Soak City

**2:05 PM**

Reaching the Cedar Creek Mine Ride, the twenty girls use their Fast Lane passes again, and enter the ride with Sage and Mal in the front like the others again.

The ride starts when the coaster turns left and, again, goes up a steep part. Making it to the top, the twenty girls get nervous, as the coaster goes through a flat track, and turns left at a mild acceleration, around and into another flat track.

Once there, the coaster drops mildly left and across a pond, continuously turning left around like the earlier part, until slowing down and going up another part.

At the top, and going across a flat track and turning left for a bit, then right, it starts to accelerate mildly again, turning right and slowing down on the last flat track, before dropping mildly to the left, turning for a few seconds before the ride ends at the unloading area.

"Lucky you, Scarlet!", smiled the eighteen girls. "This is a mild one!", the eighteen cheered.

Vega embraces Scarlet, "Smart choice!", in love.

"Huh. Guess this'll be a great trip after all.", Scarlet smiled triumphant and says this to Vega, before exiting the ride and getting their stuff.

* * *

 **2:10 PM**

After going on the Skyhawk, which the girls find it to be TOO extreme and nauseous, but Astra loved it anyway, the girls then decide to go on the final ride of the park before they go to Soak City in the theme park, the Maverick.

Using their Fast Lane passes, Sage and Libby this time take the front seat of the coaster, the ride starting as the coaster goes up, but faster than the one they've rode recently. Quickly reaching the top, and dropping down and turning right at a fast rate, the twenty girls then cheer again as Sage and Libby yell, " **Woo-hoo! YEAH!** ", as the coaster twists directions, going up, down, around and in a small corkscrew, turning left and into another corkscrew, before reaching a dark part of the ride.

Stopping for a bit, Mal and Evie ask a bit nervous while happy, "Did the ride just get...suspenseful?"

"I don't know. But for some reason, I think we're-", Sage and Mal smiled, before the twenty were surprised as the ride accelerates, turning left and exiting this dark part, before going up and down again, turning right for a bit and switching left during this acceleration.

The twenty even yelled excitingly, " **Awesoooooooooome! YEAH, YEAH!** ", as the coaster turns right after a twist, turning left a moment after, before concluding and slowing down on a flat track, turning to the unloading area of the ride.

"Now THAT'S a final ride here before we go to Soak City here!", Clover and Jane rated.

Piper and Jordan delighted, "Now we're gonna calm ourselves with soaking water there! Summer vacation, here we come!"

"We know, Piper. A great ride we just rode.", Sage and Mal agree with their friends.

Libby and Evie also said, "But before we go, guys, who wants to have a snack at Cinnabon?", the other eighteen girls agreeing as they got out of the vehicle, exiting the ride once more and grabbing their stuff, before going to Cinnabon.

* * *

 **2:30 PM**

There, the twenty use a $30 portion of the million dollars to buy themselves Cinnabons, which are delightly tasty for everyone.

"Puffed deliciousnesses! Oh, how we love them!", Freddie Facilier and Lonnie says as she ate her Cinnabon.

Adora and Tessa agree, "Even the frosting tastes just as delicious as the Cinnabon!", while everyone ate their Cinnabons for a few minutes.

Afterwards, the twenty continue on to Soak City, when once they got there, they were excited by the looks of it. They then got changed quickly in the change room, before the twenty got a chance to go around the water park.

For examples, Gemma, Lonnie, Adora and Tessa go on Point Plummet as they drop a nearly vertical freefall before Piper, Jordan, Clover and Freddie goes next, another shows Audrey, Vega and Scarlet going on several types of water slides, and the rest of the nine girls were at the lazy Renegade River.

At the lazy river, Sage was also teaching Mal to swim, while a majestic orchestra music piece from Evie's waterproof phone called The Middle of the World (from the critically acclaimed movie Moonlight) was played.

"Relax. I got you, I promise.", Sage teached to Mal as both swam in the lazy river, reimagining a famous scene from the movie Moonlight, as it was drifting the two and the other seven through the course of the river. "Not gonna let you go, I promise you. You like it? We're in the middle of the world.", the purple-haired starling said.

Libby and Evie corrected, "Uh, girls? This isn't the middle of the world. We're in a water park."

"We know. I'm teaching Mal to swim.", Sage said as she nods yes to Libby and Evie, before she and Mal continue doing the latter's swimming lessons, to the music piece from Moonlight.

Later before the course of the lazy river ended, Mal finally knew how to swim, like how to reach the end of the river while the other eight catch up.

Leaving the lazy river, they meet with Audrey, Vega, Scarlet, Gemma, Lonnie, Adora, Tessa, Piper, Jordan, Clover and Freddie again.

"How is it so far? I just learnt Mal how to swim.", Sage said to the eleven girls, the other eight friends agreeing.

Scarlet reports, "Well, the rides were good so far. Where waterslide else can we go?"

"I heard there's one called Erie Falls.", Vega told her friends.

Mal says, "Great idea. I got used to swimming as of now.", before she, Sage and the other eighteen go to Erie Falls.

* * *

 **3:00 PM**

Once they got there, Sage and Mal go in the first slides, as the two experience darkness in the Erie Falls slides. Luckily for the Star Darlings, their body glowed in the dark in their and the Descendants' POV, while the civilians see them with light dark or dark hair, which the starlings disguise themselves as wishlings, but they're still starlings to their, Mal and her Auradon friends' POV.

In the slide, still, water splashed on their heads as they slide, before they slide out into the light again.

Minutes later, after finishing Erie Falls, Sage, Mal, Evie, Libby, Leona and Jane then go to Dragster H20, as the six race on mats down the slide, ending with Sage and Mal winning as a tie.

Afterwards, they also spent some time at the Breakers' Bay wave pool for ten minutes, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Freddie, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey, Cassie, Jane and Ally then went to Zoom Flume, with the first six and the last six riding on rafts down a giant rafting slide, and even all twenty of them had time to go on the same thrilling, fun and colorful water slides that Audrey, Scarlet and Vega rode, and also Adventure Cove Floats, Tadpole Town and on another lazy river, Main Stream, for the next couple hours.

* * *

 **5:30 PM**

When their Cedar Point and Soak City theme park adventure and first part of the trip was over, they changed back to Sage and the starlings' Starland outfits again, and Mal and her Auradon friends changed back to their personal clothes once again.

Going to the beach of the theme park after passing a resort called Sandcastle Suites, Libby and Leona talks with Evie, Jane and the others excluding Sage and Mal about how fun was their Cedar Point park day, before they suddenly see the two girls looking at the sunset, holding hands.

"Uh, Sage, Mal, you okay?", asks Libby and Evie, the other sixteen worried.

Sage and Mal smiled, "Yes, we're okay. It was a good start for us during our summer vacation. A perfect bonding, a perfect park..."

"And a perfect day!", added Leona and Freddie.

Sage agreed, "Yes, girls. It is. Anyway, we've finished Ohio. We gotta find a hotel in our next destination, California. Mal, do the honours first, then I finish.", as all twenty hold hands in a circle.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Beware...forswear...send us to California there...", incanted Mal.

Sage continues the spell, "...star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight!"

That was when, in a big cloud of purple dust and a white flashing blast, the twenty teleported to their next destination of their summer vacation.

 **End of Part One: Ohio**

 **Next Chapter is the start of Part Two: California.**

 **Enjoy as the story continues!**


	8. California

**6:35 PM**

A few seconds after they used their spells to teleport from Ohio to California, it appears they have teleported at the lobby in a fascinating hotel.

Seeing the twenty girls, one of the lobby employee recognize the Disney characters, silently telling another employee to put a familiar Disney character prop of Goofy out of the way for the girls not to see, which will be a great surprise for all the twenty.

"Hello, welcome to Paradise Pier, how may I help you girls today?", asks the employee.

Sage and Mal politely then says, "Yes, can we have a suite to stay in, please?", showing the form.

As another set of employees come, the employee whispers to them for a few moments for the surprise as the set of employee rush off to their given destination, confusing the girls.

"Yes, we have a suite neatly ready, just for you.", the employee says, smiling and guaranteeing nothing wrong is gonna happen. Honestly.

The twenty nodded yes, Sage and Mal continuing, "That's great."

"Here's your key cards.", the employee said as he gives Sage and Mal their key cards, which were blank to hide it for the surprise. "On the 12th floor. Exclusive signature suite. Call me anytime you want for some help.", he told them nicely, before the twenty leave and go to the big elevator, and once they got in while holding their stuff, and took the elevator up to the 12th floor, the same employee who put the Disney character prop of Goofy out of sight, puts it back in the lobby for the other tourists.

* * *

 **6:37 PM**

Reaching the 12th floor in the elevator, and the twenty got out with their stuff, they reach the door on the right after seeing the set of employees from earlier leaving that room, before Leona and Freddie guess, "Housekeeping, we think?"

"Well, it's a good thing we gonna stay in a exclusive suite!", excites Sage, Libby, Mal and Evie, before Sage opens the door with the key card, before opening it to find a luxurious suite with a conjoined pair of bedrooms, enough for twenty people! Also, the curtains were covered for the surprise to happen!

Piper and Clover delighted, "Amazing! We got a big suite for us to spend time in!"

"Let's look around the room for what this room has in store-", Sage says with the excited Mal, before the two stop and notice a familiar Mickey Mouse symbol on one of the lamps, and another on a wooden surfboard.

Then, Jane and Ally also notice a Mickey Mouse figure on a lamp, and Piper and Jordan also see a Disney castle prop on one of the suite's shelves.

Sage wonders, "Girls, you see anything different?"

"Yes, there's a familiar figure on one lamp...", Ally and Jane said.

Piper and Jordan also adds, "And there's also a familiar castle prop on a shelf."

"I wonder where we teleported at. Because we must be at...", Sage and Mal suppose, as the two inevitably opened the curtains to find...

...

Disneyland!

The twenty were surprised, "WOW!", as they looked at the majestic sunset view of Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure!

The purple-haired starling excites, "We can't believe we teleported exactly here at Disneyland!"

"All thanks to me though. You're welcome.", gladly said Mal. "But one thing for sure, we're not going until the next morning. They have room service, did they?"

Libby and Evie answer, "Yeah, but only for breakfast, though. However, we heard there's a PCH Grill down a couple floors that has great food."

"That sounds great. Hopefully it sounds appetizing!", Piper and Jordan gladly said.

Sage and Mal agree, "Let's hope they have good food too. Let's go, girls!", before the twenty leave the hotel room with their stuff there, still having their key cards, before taking the elevator again down the couple floors, before once exiting the elevator, they then went to the PCH Grill.

Then as they took their seats, the waiter comes over, as the twenty pick either seafood, meat, tacos, chicken, burgers and hot dogs, ordering this, and right after 15 minutes later, they get their food as they ate with their water and lemonade beverages, which they love like the Dine-In restaurant they ate earlier when they were at Cedar Point.

* * *

 **7:15 PM**

Once they were done with dinner and paid the $100 bill, the twenty then decide to return to their suite in the hotel, as they come back to their room where they spent a few more hours playing and having quality time before bedtime, like getting to watch a bit of Disney Channel.

"Guys, we love to admit. We can't wait until the fun that's waiting for us in Disneyland tomorrow morning.", Mal admits.

Sage agreed, "Yes, Mal. We'll start sometime in the morning.", smiling deeply as she turns off the lights while the other eighteen girls were sleeping on either the four beds, like Scarlet and Vega, or either the couches and chairs in the suite. "Let's all have a good night for what this summer awaits us.", she then quietly says as she lays down on the bed she and Mal are sleeping in, as the two and the others drift to sleep...


	9. Disneyland

The next morning, the eighteen girls wake up while it was around 7:30 AM in the morning. Sage and Mal were the first ones to wake up, and they both look out the window to see Disneyland's amusement parks preparing to open soon.

"Girls, wake up. We need to get ready for Disney.", Mal and Sage said quietly, which wakes up the other eighteen Star Darlings slowly.

Libby and Evie rub their eyes, "Is it morning?", drowsily a bit.

"Indeed it is. Disney's gonna open soon, so we don't want to be late for the rides, right?", anticipated Sage and Mal.

Libby, Evie and the other sixteen agree, "Right!", the two former excited, "We'll all dressed and ready right now!", before the twenty girls giggle as they prepared and get dressed for the day.

* * *

 **8:00 AM**

A half-hour later after getting ready, and thanking the hotel attendant employee on the way out of the Paradise Pier hotel, Mal asks Sage as they were strolling, "So, which Disneyland park do you want to go to first?"

"I was thinking we shall go to the Disneyland park first before Disney's California Adventure.", Sage planned.

Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane cheered, "Yes! That's a great idea!"

"Teleport us there at the entrance, Mal. Honors.", Scarlet, Sage and Audrey allowed, which Mal nods to.

Mal then incants, "Beware, forswear, bring us to the Disneyland park there.", as the twenty then teleport from the entrance of the Paradise Pier hotel, to the entrance of Disneyland.

"Nice! Arrival in just five seconds!", Sage records Mal. "And here we are! Disneyland Park City! The land of amusement, fun and opportunity, and loads of rides we can experience!", she and Mal then said.

Libby and Evie agree, "We can almost taste the wonderful adventures we'll have!", hugging Sage and Mal.

"Just all of us twenty and we're gonna have a great time!", Scarlet agrees, swinging Vega and embracing her in a waltz-like pose, before she, Vega, Sage, Mal and the other sixteen then go to the ticket booth.

Sage and Mal then show the attendant the form, and with Scarlet pulling out one of her extra coins and gives it to him on the ticket window, her coin too was cost $100,000, who immediately gives the twenty their 3-day, 2-night tickets, due to both the form and the coin conversion.

"Whoa, Scarlet. We don't have a lot of coins from Starland, but our coins comes in handy for several occasions. That gives us a $100,000 more in our vacation savings.", Vega proudly admires.

The magenta-haired starling replies, "Huh. Maybe I do save your and our friends' day after all.", as Vega lays her head on Scarlet's shoulder with love before the twenty resume walking after the ticket entrance.

Leona and Jane then notices something as the twenty girls were walking, "Look at the flower garden!"

"It looks like...Mickey Mouse.", Sage pointed to it, before she and Mal see above the flower garden with a sign saying,

 **60th Anniversary**

Audrey appallingly amazed, "60th anniversary?! That. Is. Amazing! I wonder what's in store for us in California at Disneyland. I wonder if they would have fashion dress shops here."

"Nope. Pretty much rides and puffed deliciousness shops.", Freddie mentioned, which Audrey was okay with too.

Piper and Clover said as the twenty go past the entrance and enters the start of Main Street U.S.A, "This place may have everything we dream of for an amusement park."

"More like dream park.", Jordan corrects, which Piper and Clover laugh, before the twenty continue on across Main Street, before the girls then stop to see the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

Sage and Mal smiled deeply, "So that's how the makers of Disney came to life. Here we have a man and a mouse, who are Partners.", the starling continuing, "The plaque here says; _"I think most of all what I want Disneyland to be is a happy place...where parents and children can have fun...together."_ Walt may have been a famous cartoonist back in the 20th century."

"Wait. Is that what I think it is?", asked Mal and Audrey, pointing to the castle behind the Partners statue, the twenty going behind the statue and looking at the castle.

Sage, who also brought the brochure, guessed, "I believe that is...Sleeping Beauty's castle."

"Sleeping Beauty? My mother!", Audrey realized, cheering, "MY MOM HAS A CASTLE!"

Scarlet calms, "Okay, okay, let's not get overreacted, Audrey, we can check there soon, don't you get overexcited."

"Oh, please do! I wonder how my family's ancient heritage of Sleeping Beauty came to be inside this castle!", Audrey hyperventilates a bit in excitement.

Mal adds, "I'm also related, and I'm not too excited like her, so, I want to know too, even though my mother is the evilest villain."

"We're all excited for Disneyland, and we're ready.", Freddie, Vega, Leona, Jane, Adora and Tessa included.

Ally and Cassie say, "Even though sometimes our curiosities lead to trouble, we want to explore too.", nodding yes in agreement.

"Well, settles it as a bright start. Let's go! Then off to Fantasyland!", Sage, Libby and the other ten starlings plan, before the twelve and the eight Auradonians then go to Sleeping Beauty's castle.


	10. Fantasyland

**8:15 AM**

As the twenty go inside the Sleeping Beauty castle, Audrey led the way with Scarlet, with the other eighteen with Sage and Mal in front of the rest, following.

They then walk inside the castle's attraction, in which Audrey narrates to their friends, _"Once upon a time, in a far away ancient land, long long ago, lived a king and his queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born,"_ as Audrey said, _"They called my mother, Aurora."_ , as the daughter of Sleeping Beauty excites, "Now, if you follow me...", as the twenty walk up the stairs to the next part of the story.

"To the gift shop?", joked Cassie, smiling and giggling with Gemma, Astra and Ally for this joke.

Audrey scolds a bit, "No! Not to the gift shop.", to Gemma, before she, Scarlet and the other eighteen reach the next part, where a interactive scene of the king and queen watching the burning of the spinning wheels, as Audrey narrated too towards the girls, _"Fearful of Maleficent's curse, King Stefan, my grandfather, decreed that all spinning wheels in his kingdom be burned. To protect Aurora from Maleficent, the Good fairies hid her in a forest cottage."_

"And, again, that wasn't my fault since I'm the daughter of Maleficent, but I actually choose for the better good, like me, Evie and Freddie.", told Mal a fact to the starlings and other friends, as Audrey continues on to the next part of the story.

Sage nods, "I don't mind."

"Can we go to the gift shop?", raised Gemma's hand and jokes and kids with Audrey.

Audrey simply says, "No. We're gonna go through the entire story. Anyway, if you would follow me to see more enchanting and exciting parts of my story.", before continuing on with the story as the girls see a special effects scenes with the three good fairies putting a good spell on baby Aurora, and another with Maleficent, Diablo, the Sleeping Beauty, and the evil spinning wheel, narrating the third part, _"Princess Aurora grew in grace and beauty. But on her 16th birthday, a dancing green light lured her to a tower. There, she found a spinning wheel glowing in the dark. 'Touch the spindle,' a voice commanded. Unfortunately, Aurora obeyed, and pricked her finger!"_

"Oh my stars," saddened Vega, hugging Scarlet with the other eleven starlings shocked, as Audrey lead the girls up a few more stairs.

Gemma nervously makes the same joke again, "Okay, that was a bit sad, but can we go to the gift shop now?"

"NO!", told Audrey to Gemma, the latter startled by this, as Audrey excused, "Sorry to interrupt, but here's the next part of the story if I may continue.", as the other nineteen see a bit of Aurora sleeping in a special effects scene before they hear the AK said; _"Unbeknownst to Maleficent, the good fairy Merryweather had changed the curse so that the Princess would not die, but sleep. The three good fairies put the entire kingdom to sleep as well, until the day Aurora would wake."_ , before the twenty also see a scene where the kingdom people were asleep by the fairies' spell, and another showing the Sleeping Beauty Aurora. _"High atop the tower Princess Aurora slept, awaiting the noble Prince Phillip, who is my father, who would one day come to release her from her slumber. With true love's kiss."_ , Scarlet and Vega also seeing a picture of Aurora and Phillip, which represents both Scarlet and Vega's love like theirs, but not heritage-ly but more in a romantic normal way, as the girls also see Aurora sleeping by the spell.

Sage and Mal bravely then said, "Well, Audrey, nice story so far, but now we think it's time we go to the next area. Maleficent's Corridor of Goons.", before Sage and Mal also lead with Audrey this time for their friends as they follow along with the story, but not before they see a small eye-sized corridor as Sage and Mal peek to see, and the twenty teenage girls gasp in fear as they hear and see a shadow of a goon passing by. "Okay, Audrey, what's next?"

"Ahem. _"Maleficent summoned all the demons from her castle to prevent Prince Phillip from reaching the princess."_ Scary, isn't it?", Audrey raised her eyebrows to her friends.

Mal gulps, "Yeah. Definitely scary. Not like my mother, but still, I choose good."

"Much better.", agreed Sage.

Gemma and Cassie chuckle and joke one last time, "Now if you could kindly excuse us since this story is getting scary somehow, we might go to the gift shop. There may be stuff that we don't need but could be buying though."

"For the last time, **we're not going to the gift shop!** ", kindly yelled Audrey to Gemma and Cassie.

The two first-year starlings calm, "We know, we know! We were just kidding and joking with you. All the gift shop talk was just a joke. Can't you take a joke, Audrey?"

"Although, it actually is pretty funny.", admits Audrey, as well as Sage, Mal, Ally, Astra, Piper, Jordan and Clover, before Audrey told more of the story, after seeing a special-effects scene with Maleficent, spinning wheels and her lair chamber down a few flights of stairs, making the girls shocked and scared a bit, _"Maleficent turned herself into a flame-spewing dragon, to stop Prince Phillip at any cost. It was a fearsome battle! The Prince finally threw his sword, and struck the dragon in the heart!"_

Scarlet cheers, "Yeah! That's your father prince!"

"My mother can turn into a dragon, but my eyes are sometimes glow green like a dragon, and I also breathe a bit of fire sometimes when I'm hungry or drink carbonated drinks during this vacation. Normal side-effects anyway.", Mal said about her dragon-like abilities somehow.

Sage guessed, "Hmm. Interesting. Us starlings have star celestial powers though.", while they also see another interactive special-effects scene with Maleficent turning into a dragon, breathing green fire and spreading through the branches.

"So, is the dragon dead, Audrey?", asked Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet and Vega.

The AK answered, "Yes, girls.", which makes the girls cheer as they go to the next part, with the prince kissing Aurora, and after a short silhouette of Maleficent, the twenty go down a final flight of stairs as Audrey finishes the story, _"The prince kissed Aurora, and she woke up, in which the whole kingdom awoke once again, and they celebrated as Aurora and Phillip, as well as everyone else in the kingdom, and they all lived happily ever after. The end."_ , before the twenty go to their left, exiting the walkthrough attraction and leading outside to Fantasyland in the park.

"That was a romantic and amazing story. No wonder you're one of the most royal girls in Auradon.", Sage said.

Mal winks, "That is my relative."

"Oh, look, girls. There's a gift shop you've been joking about, Gemma and Cassie.", said Audrey, pointing to a gift shop in Fantasyland. "Everybody in the gift shop!", she joked again. "I'm kidding. Anyways, which ride can we go to first?"

Sage read the brochure with Mal, saying, "There's a Snow White ride, a Pinocchio ride, and a Peter Pan ride."

"Wow. A Snow White ride. Guess it's probably spooky since my mother makes poison bad apples though in the Isle back home, unrelated to this, probably too.", Evie mentioned.

Libby bites her nails a bit, "Let's hope it doesn't scare us to sleeping death, if you know what we mean.", she and Leona jokingly said, causing the two and Evie to laugh.

"We should go to all of them first. Let's go.", said Sage and Mal again as the two lead the girls to Snow White's Scary Adventures first, with the Fast Passes Scarlet also bought from their form and coin-money accessibility.

* * *

 **8:25 AM**

After going through a queue, and skipping the line with their Fast Passes, Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie take the first ride vehicle with the others waiting for the next four ride vehicles, before the ride starts, as the four see the cottage home of the Seven Dwarves.

"Classically.", comments Evie and Libby, as the four smile to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarves dance to the latter's yodelling song.

However, outside the cottage during the ride, the Evil Queen watched from outside, plotting to be fairest of them all, before the ride vehicle and the riders go and see the dwarves' jewel mine.

Sage and Libby thumbs up during the ride, "Not bad, girls. Treasury.", to Mal and Evie, before the two gasp as they see two vultures above after they pass the mine. "And now, it's about to get worse...", they both feared, as the ride vehicle goes to another room where the Evil Queen talks to her Magic Mirror, turning into a hag disguise, Sage and Libby screaming a bit in fear as they hugged Mal and Evie respectively.

"Don't be afraid, it's just a ride. After all, it's fun.", Evie comforted, while the ride vehicle, passing some turns, the four then see the Evil Queen's hag form holding a poison apple after enchanting it in the cauldron.

Evie whispers, "My mother. Sorta.", as Libby bursts into a giggle, and after they pass the villainess by a few moments later, Sage and the other three felt a bit of fear as the ride vehicle goes through a dark area, before seeing the creepy hag Evil Queen once more.

"The dwarves gotta do something!", Sage and Mal hope during the ride, before the two, Libby and Evie see the part with the dwarves confronting the Evil Queen's hag form, who the latter plans to crush the seven with a big rock, but not before lightning struck, killing her. "YEAH! TAKE THAT!", the four cheer, before they reach the end of the ride, as Evie and Libby read, "And they all lived happily ever after.", as they reach the end of the ride, exiting the ride vehicle.

After a few minutes of waiting for their friends, all twenty group up again after the ride, and then Sage plans as they walk, "Next up, Pinocchio's Daring Journey! That's a good one."

"I totally agree. Pinocchio sounds good.", said Leona and Jane.

* * *

 **8:35 AM**

As they go to Pinocchio's Daring Journey, and skipping the line with their Fast Passes again, Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie once again take the first cart while the other sixteen go for the next four carts, before the ride starts as the four main girls see Pinocchio dancing on the stage performing a song with two puppets, which the two starlings actually love the song playing.

After this, the four then see Pinocchio in a wooden bird-cage with the evil Stromboli leaving, before the ride vehicle goes through a giant bird-cage, going to the next area where there are streets once again.

"That wasn't supposed to happen.", Evie and Libby said.

Sage and Mal criticize, "Good ride so far.", before they heard _'Wait for Me'_ by a special certain someone. "Jiminy!", the two point and see the iconic character, before the vehicle turns as the four sees Pleasure Island. "Okay, that's a bit obscure and classical.", Sage and Mal then said, before they see delicious food in this next area, with an urge to eat puffed deliciousnesses, also known as food. "This is making us a bit hungry, don't you think, Evie and Libby?"

"Yeah. Haven't ate breakfast yet. We'll go maybe until after the next ride.", Evie and Libby wink, as they see a anthropomorphic villainous fox and his cat minion, the four becoming nervous at the big Pleasure Island props.

The girls then go to the next area in the cart, seeing Pinocchio laughing at Lampwick, who the latter had turned into a donkey!

"Funny, but a bit startling. Pleasure Island turns kids into donkeys?!", Sage and Libby gasp.

Mal and Evie answer, "Well, yes, but don't worry. It's a ride, but it's gonna be fun."

"Okay. We're fine.", Sage and Libby keep it cool, smiling, but the ride vehicle passes through a big alley of Pleasure Island, the four gasp softly as they see two donkeys talking and pleading, meaning they were kids that were definitely turned into donkeys, which saddens the four. "That's terrible.", sadly said Sage and Mal, before again, they see Jiminy Cricket advising the four riders again. "Jiminy, oh how we're glad to see you!"

After escaping Pleasure Island during the ride as the Coachman, who tries to topple a big crate onto the riders, they escape this fate as well, seeing Jiminy, pointing to what it looks like a blue sun. But it wasn't.

It was a whale. Monstro!

"OH! That's a big WHALE!", Sage and Mal gasp as the two hug, as they, Evie and Libby see Geppetto, who is Pinocchio's father, when the cart turned to see him, the four looking at Jiminy for the fourth time, going through the village as the four smile and glee deeply to the iconic tune of When You Wish Upon a Star. "All of a sudden, this music makes me wanna cry.", the two said.

Evie and Libby ask during the song tune, "Emotionally?"

"Not just because the song is sad, but because of how happy and classical it is.", Sage and Mal ensure.

Finally, the last area shows the Blue Fairy turning Pinocchio alive and well, into a real boy again much to Geppetto and Jiminy's happiness, the ride ending when Sage and Mal read the end text, "When you wish upon a star, all your dreams will come true.", as the cart goes to the station again, the four leaving the cart, waiting for their friends again.

Three minutes later, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega and the others finally reunite with Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie, the twenty leaving the ride again.

"What else can we go to?", Scarlet and Vega happily said as they wait to hear the next ride they're going on.

Sage and Mal read the brochure, "There's Peter Pan's Flight. Whoa, that's an anthology-like collection we have here in Fantasyland."

"That's great.", Piper, Jordan and Clover agree. "Let's go then. Afterwards, there are a lot more rides here in Disneyland to go to.", the three said, as the twenty go to the next ride.

* * *

 **8:45 AM**

Going to Peter Pan's Flight and skipping with Fast Passes, the girls then see it's an inverted ride (meaning the track is upside down, but the vehicle is not), and only a pair of two can ride the pirate ship ride vehicles, but it's okay for the girls.

Sage and Mal this time take the first vehicle, while Libby, Evie and the other sixteen wait for their next vehicles, the ride, for the third time, starting.

"This is gonna be so exciting!", Sage anticipated, as the ride turns as the two look at the Darling kids' bedroom, seeing Wendy, Michael and John Darling flying due to the pixie dust, seeing Peter Pan's shadow. "Wow! Magical! I almost feel excited like that girl there!", Sage told Mal.

Mal nods, "Well, here we go!", the last three words matching what Peter Pan said, the ride vehicle flying through London and Big Ben in the ride to the tune of You Can Fly, Peter Pan heard saying, _'There it is, Wendy! Second star to the right and straight on till morning!'_ , the two stoked as they saw the two stars in the ride's night sky.

"Amazing! Stars AND Darlings! That totally matches our group name!", excited Sage again, the two stars turning into Neverland as the next part of the ride shows Neverland.

Mal smiled, "There it is, Sage. Neverland. To make this joke, never say never-land, huh?", making Sage giggle, who the latter then embraces Mal, which the daughter of Maleficent was a bit startled, but then was okay for Sage's embrace.

"I'm sorry, this ride is so breathtakingly brilliant, it's making me hug you a bit.", Sage explained, liking the ride so far again.

Seeing the big immersive prop of Neverland with the enchanting music, dozens of stars in the dark background, and a couple flying ships that Sage and Mal see Libby and Evie, and Leona and Jane's ship vehicles, Mal admits, "I gotta say, this ride really puts a lot of magical effort.", before the pair saw Tiger Lily in the water, and the next part shows Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook with the three kids, a pirate and Tick-Tock the Crocodile watching the fight, the pair looking at Indians also, before the conclusion shows Peter Pan victoriously controlling Captain Hook's ship with the three Darling kids and Tinker Bell alongside, seeing Captain Hook and Smee's defeats as well.

Laughing at this for a moment before passing the mermaid lagoon in the ride, Sage then kisses Mal on the lips shortly before their lips part a moment after.

"Uh, Sage, you do know I'm in love with Ben, right?", Mal corrects Sage, the vehicle passing the mermaid lagoon as they see the pirate ship drift off into the sky.

The starling apologizes, "I'm sorry again. I already know you're in love with Ben, but that was an accident. We actually both enjoyed the ride, it made me hug and kiss you, but it's most-likely funworthy. But I promise you, it'll never happen again.", as she and Mal left the ride vehicle, waiting for their friends.

Another five minutes later, all twenty then leave the ride, walking across Fantasyland to go whether ride they're going on next.

"Oh! There's my mother's ride here in Fantasyland! We shall go to that next!", Ally realizes and reminded the girls.

Cassie wonders, "I wonder what's in store for Wonderland there, we wonder.", which Ally and Jane laughs to.

"Love that suggestion. Alice in Wonderland it is!", settled Sage and Mal, as the two and the eighteen go to the next ride

* * *

 **9:00 AM**

At the Alice in Wonderland ride, skipping with Fast Passes as well, and once again four people can be on the ride vehicle, and this time, Sage, Mal, Jane and Ally go on the first ride vehicle while the other sixteen wait for their next carts as well, the ride starting as it goes inside, the four seeing a hallway with the doorknob while hearing Alice's narration.

"Oh, this is wonderland unique. I can also hear my mother's voice storytelling to me.", Ally said.

Jane agrees, "Yes, I love this ride too.", as the doorknob opens the door, the riders seeing the White Rabbit's projection effect with Alice. "Ally, there's the White Rabbit!", she told her friend, the vehicle turning to see Tweedledee and Tweedledum, which excites the two AKs too.

"This ride really reminds them of how fantastic Wonderland is, right Mal?", asked Sage.

Mal answers, "Totally."

Twisting a bit to see the White Rabbit again, the ride turns to see a big hall with, projection effects, shows the flowers and also sound to the tune of All in the Golden Afternoon, which Ally starts to shed a few tears of joy, that Jane comforts her and hugs her as well.

"Flowers! Oh, how we love flowers.", dreamt Sage, as the four riders also see the smoking Caterpillar, going across the Tulgey Woods afterwards.

Mal jokes, "Who R U?", making a reference to the Caterpillar, as Sage and Mal both laugh.

"Oh yes, the Caterpillar. Like I must say, it ain't over till the caterpillar sings.", Ally said to Jane, as the latter then holds her hand during the ride, sensing an element of romantic love for a bit.

Sage ponders, "Oh, which direction, which direction?", as they see the Tulgey Woods, showing a confusing array of signs saying This Way, That Way, Down, Back, Yonder, Go Back, etc, which the four riders then see Alice, Ally's mother, and the Cheshire Cat, appearing with another array of Wonderland creatures, before the Cheshire Cat lead the riders (and Alice) to the next area, which is the Queen of Hearts' palace.

"The Queen of Hearts' palace!", Ally reminded excitedly, before the riders then see several card soldiers, singing Painting the Roses Red, with cards painting roses red, literally. "Oh, painting the roses red is a work of art indeed!"

Jane pointed again, "Hey Ally, the White Rabbit is there again.", as the four riders saw the White Rabbit, announcing the Queen of Hearts' croquet game, but shortly as the ride vehicles turns after seeing a panoramic projection of the croquet porcupine, the four gasp in fear and shock as they saw the Queen of Hearts angry in the next part alongside cards, with a projection showing the jumping hundreds of cards, going through a room with a smoke-like vortex, before the door opens to go back outside.

"Ah, fresh air.", Sage and Mal said. "The smell inside was still good though."

Ally said to Jane, "Good thing the grand finale is upon us. We're gonna have a tea party with the Mad Hatter."

"Good thing too. I would like some sugar and some rice cakes with that.", Jane said as she loved the idea (as well as loving Ally).

Sage readies, "Now let's go back inside!", as she, Mal and the other two get ready for the tea party, the ride vehicle heading back inside with kettling teapots, and the four finally see Alice, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare's tea party, the White Rabbit seeing the Happy Birthday cake, with the dynamite candle, about to blow, before the four then reach the end of the ride. "That was a _blast_ of a tea party, right guys?", Sage asks the three Auradonians, which they all agree, as the cart goes to the loading area again, and they leave the ride before they group up all twenty again a few minutes later.

* * *

 **9:05 AM**

For the rest of Fantasyland, Sage and Mal plan to split up their friends a bit for the rest of the rides in Fantasyland with their Fast Passes, before they continue with the next division rides, like for examples, Ally, Leona, Jane and Cassie went to Mad Tea Party, Scarlet, Vega, Freddie and Audrey go to It's a Small World, Adora, Tessa, Gemma and Astra go to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, and Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Piper, Clover, Jordan and Lonnie go to Dumbo the Flying Elephant, then go to Storybook Land Canal Boats, where they see dozens of various landmarks and settings from several Disney films.

Then afterwards, on 9:25 AM, the twenty group up after their rides in Fantasyland, that they are going to Mickey's Toontown next.


	11. Mickey's Toontown

**9:30 AM**

 **Note: This chapter may be a bit short, but I will continue with a few longer chapters after this.**

When the twenty teenage girls reach Mickey's Toontown, Sage, Mal and the others plan to go around the division and also go on attractions like Mickey and Minnie's Houses, Goofy's Playhouse, Donald's Boat and Chip N' Dale's Treehouse, before the twenty decide to go to Gadget's Go Coaster.

Using their Fast Passes, all twenty went on the first roller coaster of Disneyland, with Sage and Mal in the front with all the pairs of girls in the back, the ride starting as the coaster turns left and starts to go up a bit high, and when reaching the top, the coaster goes down a bit, accelerates and turns right, the girls cheering as it goes through a straight track and another turning left, going through a small tunnel and turning left again, going straight and turning right much to the twenty's excitement, for a few seconds before the ride goes on a flat track, concluding the ride.

"Wow, already? That's awesome.", said Sage after the ride ended a couple minutes, before she and the other nineteen left the coaster and exit the ride.

Scarlet fist-bumps, "Finally, a coaster that's appreciating-ly startastic.", as Vega agrees.

"Well, we went around almost all of Mickey's Toontown. Lastly here is Roger Rabbit's Car-Toon Spin. That sounds wacky.", sorted Leona and Cassie.

Sage and Mal snap their fingers, "Good. Let's check that out.", as the two lead the girls to the next ride.

* * *

 **9:45 AM**

When the twenty girls go to Roger Rabbit's Car-Toon Spin, using their Fast Passes also and through the queue, Sage and Mal take the first ride car vehicle with Libby and Evie taking the one behind, while like always the sixteen wait for the next vehicles.

The ride starts as we see Roger Rabbit and the car Benny spinning when the Toon Patrol Weasels put dip on the ground, and the four also see a bull trying not to break any of the china shop plates or glasses, while Sage says, "Whoa! My head's spinning!", as the two pairs spin the car ride vehicles around at the time.

"What a wild ride!", adds Mal, as the ride continues to another part of Toontown, the two ride vehicles spinning manually by the four, before the vehicles go into a power house area of the ride.

Going through that creepy part of the ride, the four were surprised to see Roger Rabbit again, but this time, he had some sort of an electrical and hilarious toon-ish brawl with a Toon Patrol Weasel, which the four girls laugh to this and to the fun they're having on the spinning ride vehicles the two pairs are in, as the two vehicles went through a flashing area and a wacky spiral area after the electrical brawl, meaning that Roger defeated the weasel, before the four girls gasp and panic a bit as the ride vehicle turns to show a Toontown high drop, but actually isn't, as the doors open to see a big towering staircase, with the promising Roger Rabbit in order to save his girlfriend.

"Looks inverted and steep, not actually, but this is so wacky!", Sage and Libby comment during the ride.

In the next area, the ride shows a cartoon-ic and wacky array of cartoon weapons and props while the girls spun their ride vehicles around, before the riders see another one of the Toon Patrol weasels threatening the riders with a trap, but the next thing Sage, Mal, Libby and Evie knew, they saw Jessica Rabbit (actually a sexy girl), had helped defeat a couple Toon Patrol Weasels, the riders also seeing another weasel minion holding a rope, as the four girls saw fireworks and also a big pink elephant above, their spinning ride vehicles going to the climax as the Toon Patrol Weasel had crashed his car and the Dip, a toxic cartoon substance, had spilled, due to the weasel's defeat.

"Well, we're sure he had a _skinny dip_.", Evie and Libby joke, the four girls laughing in their two ride vehicles.

Sage and Mal saw Roger Rabbit, saying, "Roger!", as the titular rabbit then stretches his arm to make a vortex, where in the last part of the ride, it shows a The End title with Roger's face, the door with that opening to show the loading station again. "Super wacky! No wonder this is Toontown.", commented the two girls. "Roger's a pretty cool guy too."

"Agreed.", answered Libby and Evie, the four leaving their ride vehicles and waiting for the others for a couple minutes.

Afterwards five minutes later, the twenty already group up and were leaving the Mickey's Toontown division, as Leona and Jane anticipate, "Okay, so we're done with Fantasyland and Mickey's Toontown. Now what?"

"Well, we heard of a futuristic division here in Disneyland.", said Audrey.

Scarlet and Vega gasp in realization, "Tomorrowland!"

"Calm, magical and futuristic all at the same division!", Piper, Clover, Jordan and Lonnie dreamt too.

Adora, Tessa, Astra and Gemma also agree too, "So we'll spend the rest of the day at Disney!"

"Now, let the Disneyland Park par-tay begin!", said Sage and Mal, before all twenty girls then walk to Tomorrowland.


	12. Tomorrowland

**10:00 AM**

When the Auradonians and Starlings reach Tomorrowland, Sage and Mal were surprised, "Wow. So this is Tomorrowland. It's very tomorrow-futuristic.", sorting out, "Anyway, the first ride we're going to is Space Mountain. We heard one of the three tracks we're gonna ride is specially for the Star Wars franchise, which we all believe will be amazing. Let's go check it out."

"Indeed! We can't wait what the celestial stars and journeys we will experience during the ride!", excited Adora, Tessa, Gemma, Astra and Lonnie again, the others nodding too with agreement, the girls going to the ride and skipping the line-up with their Fast Passes, like always as they also look and walk through the intergalactic and futuristic artwork and queue.

In the ride, all twenty girls, with Sage and Mal in the front like always too, get on the roller coaster vehicle, as the attendant said with enthusiasm, "Welcome to Space Mountain! Today, you twenty will get the only chance to ride all three track versions today! Have fun in your galactic journeys and enjoy!", starting off the coaster ride.

"Whoa! Three tracks! Celestial and outer-spacious!", Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane excites, the coaster start turning right a bit.

Sage and Mal said, "We agree with that! Now hang on and fasten your seat-belts! Prepare for an epic space and startastic journey in the solar system!", anticipating for the three tracks in the ride, while the vehicle was going up a bit high again, a intercom voice counting down for blast off, as the vehicle then turns right when reaching the top, through a vortex-entry chamber, but afterwards, the vehicle goes higher, as this part amazes the twenty girls.

"Ooh! We're going through another space dimension!", Astra and Gemma gleefully said.

Piper and Jordan also said, "Here's when the thrill starts, everyone!", as the coaster reaches the top again while the girls saw hundreds of stars in the ride, turns left and goes up a short hill-like track.

"We are go for launch, girls! T-minus Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE!", Sage and Mal counted down and bursted with excitement, the twenty girls all cheering as they reached the hill-like track's top, turning left and accelerating across the course with twists and turns, and ups and downs, accompanying the music of the ride by Michael Giacchino. "WOO-HOO!", the two and the other girls yell as they sped across the track, Sage and Mal cheering, "YES! Into the vortex again!", as the ride, in a minute later, ends as the ride vehicle reaches the re-entry chamber with stars and flashes, the ride vehicle turning right and back on the loading station.

The attendant says, "So, girls. How was the first Space Mountain track?", excitedly.

"Oh my stars, it was amazing! We can't believe we're taking this lovely futuristic journey in outer space for this ride!", rated Sage.

Mal corrects, "What she and her other eleven friends were gonna say, the ride was amazing so far."

"Well, it's great to hear! You're gonna love it better with the second track, Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy!", announced the attendant, starting the second track for the girls.

Scarlet and Audrey reply, "Ghost Galaxy? Sounds like a creepy Halloween track for a scare. But we don't know it will be so scary. Bring it on!", as Vega, on the coaster car behind the former two on the roller coaster with Freddie, felt impressed by Scarlet's bravery.

"Now let's find out what happens when spooky tales and space voyages mix!", Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane cheer, the ride turning right again, and going up the same high start part like the earlier track, but this time with colourful adjustments. "Ooh...neon!", Sage said.

Mal recounts, "Not to mention our Neon Lights Ball earlier."

"You had a Neon Lights Ball?", asked the starling.

The daughter of Maleficent answered, "Yes, it was amazing.", as the coaster goes through the same vortex-entry chamber, but it was pitch black this time, until the ride goes higher again, but this time with a projection showing the galaxy, zooming out to show an obscure orange-red ghost with the face of a spacious skull and the galaxy in it's eye, before, seeing the riders, roars as electricity streams were sparking in the left and right projections!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** ", screamed Sage, Mal and the girls when seeing the scary space ghost as it moves out of sight, the starling hugging Mal, "Hold me, pal!", as the ride then reaches the top again as hundreds of stars appear again, and turns left.

But when the coaster reachers the hill-like climbing track again, the starlings and Auradon kids see two red vortexes on the background, before the twenty girls scream again to see the same ghost, one of the vortexes with one of it's hands coming out and the other with his face and his other hand coming out again, before disappearing into the vortex again.

Audrey was scared and her teeth chattering a bit, "Okay, this is actually scary right now..."

"We need to outrun and destroy that monster in this ghost galaxy!", Libby, Leona, Scarlet and Vega said.

Sage and Mal said, "That's the plan!", before the coaster was about to turn left and accelerate, "Now, GOOOOOO!", the two said as the ride accelerates, before some of the girls scream as another red vortex shows the spooky face of the space ghost a couple times during the ride, and in the fast parts, Sage, Mal and the other main girls were becoming brave and courageous against the monster as they cheered during the ride, while the same space ghost monster appears, reaching out to the riders before the ride vehicle escapes during the ride.

Also seeing the monster sneak across the projection as the ride vehicle sped across the track and another reaching his hand, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet and Vega were still brave during the ride as in the final parts of the ride, the last projections of the monster were shown as the others were either screaming or scared, before in salvation, the ride enters the colourful re-entry chamber, ending the ride in a relief.

"What a relief. We thought we were gonna be trapped in there forever.", Audrey and Freddie relieves, wiping their sweating foreheads from the scares of the ride.

Sage and Mal agree, "We were brave during the second half of the ride, but it raised the thrill factor though. The third track will be way more spectacular than the last."

"Hey, girls! How is the spooky Ghost Galaxy track secondly?", the attendant arrived again and asked the girls.

Ally and Lonnie answer, "Way scary, yet fun."

"We can't wait for the third and final track. What is it?", asked Sage and Libby in anticipation.

The attendant announces lastly, "It's Hyperspace Mountain, specially for the Star Wars franchise and the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens back in December. And it's definitely an excellent movie. Enjoy!", as the attendant starts off the final track for the girls with the ride vehicle turning right once more.

"Star Wars! We knew it!", Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet and Vega cheer.

Audrey and Freddie also said a fact to the girls, "It's a phenomenal series."

"Let's all bow and hope for this track will have less scares for more exciting space battles.", Cassie, Ally, Piper, Jordan, Lonnie and Clover said at the verge of excitement, before the six, Audrey, Freddie, Adora, Tessa, Astra and Gemma all bow several times with hope for excitement in the last track of Space Mountain.

Sage and Mal continue, "Oh, this will have space battles alright. Star Wars must be a trending science-fiction series here in Disney."

"Due to the fact the series got distributed by Disney with four BILLION dollars.", surprises Mal.

The lavender starling, Libby and Leona astonished, "That's a lot of money, and it's actually a really good point.", as the ride goes again once more, up the high part at the beginning of the ride, but with yellow lights as the twenty yell, "YEAH!", as they heard the Star Wars theme by John Williams as the vehicle went up!

"Sweet! It worked!", Audrey, Freddie, Cassie, Ally, Piper, Jordan, Lonnie and Clover high-five each other with Adora, Tessa, Astra and Gemma, and also smiled at this revelation of the third track after they stopped bowing for hope a moment earlier.

Through the dark vortex-entry chamber with people's voices preparing for the riders' blast off, Sage says, "Looks like this time we're gonna travel through lightspeed!", with the other nineteen cheering as she, Mal and the others, as the higher part with the projections shows the stars, and then travels through lightspeed, and when they arrive through the short lightspeed travel, several TIE fighters appear as the girls sound, "WHOA!"

As the ride turns left again, and the girls see another projection of a Star Destroyer near a planet with X-Wings and Y-Wings fighting TIE fighters around, while the ride vehicle goes up the same short hill-like track, Piper, Clover and Jordan wowed, "Space battles! The Resistance and The Dark Side!"

"Evasive manuvuers!", Leona and Jane also said, before starting accelerating like the past two times, as they first saw two X-wings, then a TIE fighter, and later a Y-wing a few moments later as the girls scream and cheer during the ride for the third time, the twenty girls seeing the hundreds of stars with space battles happening along the track.

Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Freddie say during this part, "Lasers! Stars! Spaceships! OH MY!", while another TIE fighter was destroyed by another X-Wing as they sped across the course-

"LOOK OUT!", yells Sage and Mal, the twenty scream for a moment as a TIE fighter appeared in front of them in the track, before the track goes down like the past two times, back up and around the track again. "Phew, that's a-", the two were about to say during the ride, before seeing a hit TIE fighter before exploding, "-whoa-kay!"

Audrey and Scarlet also both said as they saw lasers flying towards and near the riders, yelling, "STOP! With the starfing LASERS!"

"The Resistance is gonna win! They're gonna win!", Libby, Evie, Ally and Cassie excite as they also saw a X-Wing blast some lasers, until...

...the Star Destroyer was exploding, defeated!

"AWESOME! WOO-HOO!", Astra, Adora, Tessa, Gemma, as well as Sage, Mal, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Freddie also cheer with the other eight girls, as another projection shows the three X-wings leaving victoriously. "THE RESISTANCE WINS, YEAH!", they all said, before the ride reaches it's end when it arrives at the re-entry chamber, with blue lights this time, with the finishing score of John Williams.

Their three-track Space Mountain journey finally ends when it reaches the loading station once more, the twenty girls finally leaving the ride.

* * *

 **10:20 AM**

After Space Mountain, the girls were walking around Tomorrowland as Sage and Mal said, "That was an epic and galactic journey in Space Mountain, was it girls?"

"Yep. The second track was scary but the third track was the best!", rated Libby and Evie. "Wonder what's next."

Mal and Sage suggest, "Well, we was thinking we should go to Jedi Training next, but we should go to Star Tours, which we heard has over 96 different versions with only four of thirteen sequences shown! We can also just watch a bit of Jedi Training along the way, and afterwards some of the remaining rides in Tomorrowland, then lunch here and we'll continue with the rest of the Disneyland divisions in the park for the rest of the day and maybe, we could even go to Downtown Disney, eat dinner there and go back and spend a little time back at the hotel."

"Sounds like a plan.", Scarlet and Vega nod, the two embracing, before all the girls go to Star Tours.

Along the way though, Sage, Mal and the other eighteen pass by and see a bit of Jedi Training, seeing Darth Vader fighting a young Jedi kid in the theme park, before, during this training fight, Vader accidentally threw the red lightsaber off, towards Sage.

Sage simply grabs the lightsaber, and in surprise, she was holding a lightsaber for the first time, the starling saying, "Ooh! Super starry! A lightsaber! What can I do with this against? A dozen stormtroopers? Hundreds of droids?", doing some cool lightsaber moves, before she then said, "Oh, and here's your lightsaber back.", throwing the lightsaber back to Darth Vader, continuing the training attraction.

Continuing to walk to Star Tours, Sage asked, "Who was that guy in the black suit, Mal?"

"That, my friend, is famous Star Wars character Darth Vader, also known as Anakin Skywalker. He's a villain, but he turns good at the end.", told Mal.

Jordan and Piper also said, "You know what's also good? Doing all Disneyland Park's rides here before sundown is great."

"Let's do Star Tours!", announced Sage and Mal, as the girls use the Fast Passes when arriving at Star Tours.

After the five-minute queue and arriving in the motion-simulator auditorium with ride-required 3D glasses, the ride starts as they saw C-3PO, preparing to blast off for Star Tours, until in the ride, they saw Darth Vader and his army of stormtroopers, who stops the ride vehicle with the Force as he accuses of one of the guests in the ride as a Rebel spy, which shows Sage, as the guests are randomized every ride in Star Tours, while during the ride, C-3PO nervously answers he didn't see that before.

"It's Darth Vader! And I'm featured in the ride! In 3D!", Sage said at the time, before the twenty girls, all wearing the 3D glasses for the motion ride, whoas when the ride ship they're in tries to escape, but after Darth Vader tries to stay it put with the Force, they break free when they shoot a few lasers at him, which he uses his lightsaber to deflect it. TIE fighters pursue the riders before being destroyed by C-3PO piloting the ride vehicle, before it successfully escapes the Empire ship and going to a clear shot of the Empire fleet.

Leona and Jane cheer, "Here we go again!", and all the girls say, "LIGHTSPEED! IN 3D!", as the ride vehicle then goes into lightspeed to avoid the TIE fighters.

And after a few moments of lightspeed teleporting, the riders arrive at a familiar planet in the most recent episode of Star Wars, The Force Awakens, which is Jakku.

"What is that planet-", Sage asked, the ride vehicle flying into and across the planet, which through the sandy terrains, a big explosion was seen quickly, astonishing and startling the twenty girls, "Okay, what is happening!"

Mal said, "The Millennium Falcon!", as she, Sage and the others excite too, before seeing Finn, a new character in The Force Awakens, with a transmission during the chase as the ship destroys one of the two TIE fighters, another TIE fighter joining with the other enemy ship, as the daughter of Maleficent reminds her friends, "This must be from the newest instalment of Star Wars!"

"The Force Awakens!", Sage gets the point. "We'll watch that movie later on in our vacation!", she then said to Mal and their friends.

"Whoa! Now there's something exciting in 3D you don't ride or experience every **day**!", yelled Libby and Evie, the riders following the Millennium Falcon chase as the ship blasts another of the TIE fighters, before the ride vehicle goes through a giant wrecked Ship Destroyer, and then after encountering a few Scavengers, the ride vehicle successfully escaping Jakku.

Sage and Mal pump their fists, "Yes! We made it! Back to starry space!", before C-3PO shows a hologram of BB-8, another new droid for The Force Awakens, and for a few moments of the funny and informative conversation, the spaceship then again travels through lightspeed, the girls saying, "Star Wars, here we come!", just when the riders arrive during a space battle, with Star Destroyer and enemy ships attacking the Resistance's X-Wings and Y-Wings for this battle. The lavender starling and the VK say, "Now hold on to your seat, girls!"

"I wasn't programmed for this!", joked Lonnie and Clover as they said this with C-3PO at the same time, the ride vehicle going across the battle in some ups and downs, and suddenly three drones appear in front of the screen in 3D, the drones messing up the systems of the vehicle as the riders gasp, as the drones exploded.

Sage and Mal gasp in fear, "The ship! WE'RE GOING DOWN!", during the ride with the girls screaming as the ride shows the ship they're in about to fall down on the planet they're battling above, as in the last seconds, the ship finally pulls up, and through the city safe and sound, despite the futuristic traffic and gravitational highways. "Phew! Close one!", the two and the other girls said in relief, the ship landing on the city's land dock, the ride ending as the ship was finally safe, C-3PO thanking the girls and other riders for experiencing Star Tours. Sage said her rating to the girls, "That was an awesome space tour we've ever been on! Lady Stella's gonna be so pleased by this news."

"Not to mention Ben, Jay and Carlos though, we are at camp still.", mentioned Mal, as the girls left the ride and exited, to Tomorrowland again.

Audrey and Scarlet sigh, "Oh, the things we do for fun. In this vacation."

"Speaking of which, any rides else?", Vega and Freddie ask.

Leona and Jane remind again, "Like what our friends said, we believe we're gonna go on Matterhorn Bobsleds for a bit before we go on the remaining rides here in Tomorrowland before we eat lunch and continue."

"That's what I was gonna say, but thank you.", Mal and Sage thanked the two. "But we heard this ride has six riders only, so would it be okay if you Piper and Jordan go with Lonnie, Clover, Adora, Tessa, Astra and Gemma to Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters?"

Astra, Piper, Jordan, Clover and Lonnie agree, "Yes, got it. You twelve go on Matterhorn Bobsleds in the meantime. We'll be okay. See ya, girls!", while Sage and Mal go with Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Ally, Cassie, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Freddie go to the Bobsleds ride.

* * *

 **10:35 AM**

There at the Matterhorn Bobsleds as they use their Fast Passes, the six Starlings take the Tomorrowland track coaster vehicle while the six Auradonians take the Fantasyland track coaster vehicle as well, their rides starting as in both riders' perspective, as both coasters go into the caves of the coaster and goes up at the same time, and once reaching the top, the two coasters separate to different sides of the tracks, both of the girls' coasters accelerating across the ride and around, seeing the scary yeti several times through the light and dark areas of the mild coaster, which startles the riders some of those times, but the thrill factor goes a little higher with a few downs along the track.

"YAY!", the six starlings and Auradonians' said at the same time for both tracks. In the conclusion of this ride, the coasters go across a small pond of water, soaking the girls with water, the ride ending as both vehicles arrive back to the loading station, at the same time with a tie.

The twelve girls exit, Libby saying, "The bobsleds were so fast and mild, and the yeti was also spooky, scary and startling all at once! Although it would've been a little bit better if there was more water effects though, but, no offence."

"Really? Ours was the same, but a little more darkness.", Evie chats. "No offence either.", she then says to Libby, doing a high-five.

Sage, Mal and the other ten girls leave to go back to meet with the other eight girls back in Tomorrowland, saying, "Gee, we have less than a half-hour before lunch, and we have time to go on a few more Tomorrowland rides if possible."

"Great idea. We wonder how Piper, Jordan and the other six are doing with the Astro Blasters ride with Buzz Lightyear.", Audrey, Freddie, Scarlet and Vega ponder too.

Back at Tomorrowland in 10:42, Sage and Mal, along with their ten friends meet with the other eight girls after the Astro Blasters ride.

Astra said, "Girls! Astro Blasters was definitely a _blast_! We got to do a shooting gallery for the ride, and I've got the most points, although I appreciate everyone for their shooting skills and points though."

"So, on the other hand, how was Matterhorn Bobsleds?", asks Gemma.

Sage and Mal responds, "Both tracks. Amazing. Like always.", still in the fun factor.

"There's still fifteen minutes to go, so why don't we go on a few more rides before lunchtime?", plans Ally, Jane and Cassie.

Scarlet and Vega loved that, "Love that plan. Let's go, everyone! Split up!", as Sage and Mal, go with the former two, Libby, Leona, Cassie, Evie, Jane, Ally, Audrey and Freddie, while the other eight go again, the former group going to the rides Autopia and Astro Orbiter, while the second group goes to Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, for the remainder of fifteen minutes before lunch at 11:00 AM.


	13. Frontierland & Adventureland

**11:00 AM**

When the twenty girls reunite again after the last of their Tomorrowland rides, they leave the futuristic division as they then decide to go to Frontierland, where they go to The Golden Horseshoe Saloon restaurant, where the twenty got a view of the saloon stage on the second floor of the restaurant.

Sage ordered food for her and her friends to the waiter, "Me, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Freddie and Audrey would like to have the Fish and Chips please, and Ally, Cassie, Piper, Jordan, Clover, Astra, Lonnie, Gemma, Adora and Tessa would also like some Chicken Breast Nuggets as well. And we like some water and fruit juice with that too, and for dessert for me, a Golden Horseshoe Root Beer Ice Cream Float, please?"

"Yes, girls.", the waiter said with pleasure, walking away to get the food for the girls.

Libby and Leona ask, "Why not Zing? We were thinking that just now."

"Because they don't have it here. Only in Wishworld. But it's good we're getting water and drinks too. Later, we're gonna drink a bit of soda pop, but Mal can breathe fire when she has drinks carbonation.", explained the lavender starling.

Mal corrects, "Only at times. Not back at home."

"So, out of all the rides so far, which one was your favourite, girls?", asked Sage again to both her and Mal's friends.

Most of the girls, including Sage herself answer, "Space Mountain!", while Audrey answers, "The Sleeping Beauty castle!"

"Exactly. The castle here is your mother's castle, which is mostly iconic for the Disney franchise.", said Scarlet.

Vega also supports, "In the other Disney theme park in Florida, there's another castle based upon Cinderella.", as Scarlet hugs her.

"Cinderella? Amazing. But Chad back home is so selfish and a jerk though, despite being the son of Cinderella.", Freddie said, patient for their food.

Scarlet replies to Freddie, "I hate selfish jerks! But I love magic, as much as we do.", who then compliments with Vega to Audrey, "Anyway, although that Sleeping Beauty story walkthrough was beautiful, memorable and romantic...", as the two starlings kiss with romance and passion.

"And that Alice in Wonderland ride, Ally, it was beautiful too.", Jane said to Ally.

The daughter of Alice asks, "Really? Oh thanks, dear and sweetie.", to the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, who Jane looks at her, both smiling with love too.

"Girls? Your food and drinks are ready.", the waiter interrupts, serving them their food. "What were you saying?"

Sage, Libby, Leona, Evie and Mal said, "Nothing important. Just plain talk. Thanks for getting our food ready. You know, Frontierland, where the cows come home, you know? Yee-haw!"

"Enjoy.", the waiter said, walking away.

Afterwards, the girls then ate their food until it was 11:30 with Sage finishing her Ice Cream Float, in which it cost $275 for the lunch for all twenty's meals, and they leave the saloon restaurant, the twenty strolling around the small Frontierland division.

Adora and Tessa liked their lunch with their friends, "We loved the Chicken Breast Nuggets, it was so tender and delicious."

"No wonder this food is similar to the Old West.", mentions Lonnie and Jordan.

Piper and Clover said, "Speaking of the Old West, the only ride that's here in Frontierland we're going to will be Big Thunder Mountain Railroad! Sounds like a darn western ride."

"Great suggestion. Let's go!", answered Sage and Mal, the twenty like always, go to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

* * *

 **11:32 AM**

Using their Fast Passes like always too like the other attractions, and after the queue, the twenty girls and some other guests get on the train coaster vehicle in Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.

The ride starts as the train ride goes into the dark mines, and through illuminating, majestic (and a bit spooky) caverns, before starting to go up high.

"Wow! No wonder these caves are beautiful.", Sage said as she saw this part at the start of the ride. "That reminds me, of the Starling Academy caves where we are taught several classes there, but this! This is amazing."

Mal nods, "Yeah, definitely. We don't have caves in Auradon Prep though."

"You and me both, despite it's differences.", Sage agrees with her friend Mal, hugging her.

Libby, Leona, Jane and Evie interrupt, "Girls? I believe this train is about to reach it's peak.", as the train vehicle was almost reaching the top and passing the small waterfalls on the left and right sides of the cavern background.

"Well then. Hold on to your friends or girlfriends! Cause this is what we called the supernova express!", the two leader girls said to their friends, before all twenty scream and cheer as the train vehicle turns right a bit below, accelerating when turning right, through a straight and left turn, going straight then down a bit and turning right again.

Astra and Gemma even said during the ride, "Choo-choo!", as it goes through a slight drop, and across the dark part of the cavern mines, going back outside and up another steep part, while the other eighteen girls were loving the ride.

"Danger, Blasting Area Ahead?", read Scarlet and Audrey from the fourth cart of the train coaster when they reach the top, also seeing a goat having a dynamite stick on it's mouth. "Is this the part where they put explosives?!"

Vega swoons, "Save me, Scarlet! Blasting areas always sign detonation for mining!", giving another fact.

"One thing's for sure...", Sage, Libby, Mal and Evie said, before they continue as the train vehicle, "...FULL SPEED AHEAD!", as the girls scream and cheers happily again as the coaster acceleratingly turns right, then straight and up a hill-like track, shortly turning right for a few moments and passing a few caves in the process, going through a straight couple drops, turning left, slowing down, and into a red-like mine, where the girls see electrical circuits flowing and buzzing like fuses. "That does _not_ sound pleasant.", the four said.

Leona, Jane, Audrey, Scarlet, Vega and Freddie gasp, "It's a blasting area! They're gonna detonate the explosives!"

"We need to get out of here!", Ally, Cassie, Piper, Clover, Lonnie, Jordan, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa worry, as the electrical circuits were reaching it's ends, as the girls see the last electrical fuse. "This place is gonna blow!"

Mal and Sage prepare, "Girls...time to escape from certain doom!", as the train exits the cave, and accelerates, going straight at the time and up a short hill-like track, turning right as the train's horn toot-toots, going straight again and turning right, through a cavern, straight then down, then left and right afterwards, before the ride slows down as the train reaches the ranch, ending the ride. "That, our friends, is what we call an Old West ride. We escaped, and importantly, this is fun.", the two girls said.

"It must be cool back then. Frontierland is now one of our favourites.", Scarlet said while the twenty girls leave the train coaster vehicle in the loading station like always.

Vega liked her opinion, "I love your opinion, Scarlet. The Old West, which to my calculations, happened back a few hundred years ago."

"So anyway, what's the next attraction?", asks Piper, Clover, Jordan and Lonnie.

Sage and Mal plan again, "There's one more in Frontierland called the Frontierland Shootin' Exposition, and afterwards we go to Adventureland, then New Orleans Square, and finally Critter Country.

"Sounds great! The old west, a jungle, more adventures in New Orleans and friendly animals. The remaining is awesome.", Adora and Tessa said.

Freddie mentions, "Reminds me of where my dad was.", about New Orleans.

"Good call.", Audrey, Scarlet and Vega answer.

The lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent continue, "Okay, like we said, the shooting exposition, then Adventureland. Let's go.", as the twenty girls then go to the shooting exposition attraction.

* * *

 **11:45 AM**

After the girls did the Frontierland Shooting Exposition, the twenty girls quickly leave the Frontierland division and enters the Adventureland division quickly, where the girls go to the amazing Enchanted Tiki Room, Jungle Cruise and Tarzan's Treehouse, until it was 12:15 afterwards.

But before they were finished with this fantastic adventure division, the twenty girls then go to Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye.

* * *

 **12:15 PM**

"Okay girls! This is the last ride here for Adventureland, the Indiana Jones Adventure.", Mal said.

Sage adds, "The Temple of the Forbidden Eye. Thanks to Steven Spielberg's work, which we heard, the Indiana Jones series is always known for it's action, directing and adventure."

"Right!", Audrey and Freddie agrees.

Libby and Evie hopes, "Let's hope this ride isn't too scary."

"Probably, but most likely adventurous.", Jane and Leona guess.

Sage and Mal also goes with their opinion, saying, "Let's ride this thing. We love Disneyland so far with all it's attractions, that make us laugh, cry, scream, cheer...ah...we definitely love Disney."

"And what a coincidence. We're Disney characters too.", Jordan and Lonnie told their friends.

Piper and Jordan support, "While they're not gonna see us as Star Darlings, they might see us as Disney official celebrities. But not like the classic characters, but modern-decade stars.", about the Wishworld (Earth) people.

"Good point. Maybe that can give us a bit of stardom in our vacation. But first, let's ride Indiana Jones Adventure!", said both Mal and Sage, before all twenty then go to the ride, going across the queue and using their Fast Passes.

As Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Audrey, Vega, Freddie, Ally and Cassie take the first ride vehicle with Piper, Clover, Lonnie, Jordan, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa waiting for the next ride vehicle, the former vehicle's ride starts as the twelve look at the ancient temple, the vehicle going through one of the three doors, straight through the middle one, opening to see a face statue up ahead. The twelve girls gasp as they see the ancient face statue change to an obscure look, before the ride vehicle turns left to see a lightning-striken area.

"First, a changing face statue, now lightning strikes?", Cassie felt uneasy as she says this.

Scarlet and Vega also said, "We wonder..."

"Indiana Jones!", Sage and Mal pointed during the ride, seeing the archaeologist explorer opening a giant pair of doors in this area, while John Williams' music of Indiana Jones was heard. "He's there!", they both said before, after a few turns by the ride vehicle in the darkness, gasp as they saw a fiery part of the adventurous ride, while another part of John Williams music was heard as well. "The temple of the forbidden eye!", the girls said too.

But before that part, the ride vehicle goes across a short section of dozens of skeletons, which startles the riders, accompanying with scary John Williams' music of Indiana Jones, the ride vehicle then going into the darkness.

"Okay, it's dark, and we're scared.", Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane shivered as they didn't like the atmosphere of this darkened part of the ride.

A second later, two headlights shone, and the girls scream a bit to see the walls crawling with spiders and bugs, as John Williams' epic and iconic Indiana Jones music continues, when the riders exit that part and go through the bridge of the fiery segment of the ride, but the riders are startled once again when they heard either Indiana Jones' whip, or the bridge's ropes may be failing. Miraculously, however, they make it across.

"SNAKES!", yelled Sage, Libby and Leona, going through another short part where there were two or three big snakes, and one of them almost reached the vehicle.

Mal, Evie, Jane, Scarlet and Vega mention, "Indiana Jones' fear. Like in the movies."

"We just heard that snakes are dangerous.", apologized Sage. "Sorry."

"No probs.", okays Mal.

As the ride vehicle passes through another lava-fiery part of the same temple, Audrey, Freddie and Ally say, "How big is this temple-", before the twelve see a big projection of a scary spirit, causing all twelve of the girls, including those three who said that, to scream, with Ally holding onto Jane and Vega holding onto Scarlet.

"Oh, if only Indiana was here right now!", Sage and Mal hopes during the ride, the riders also seeing their friends in the second ride vehicle as the first ride vehicle goes into the next dark part, hearing bugs and spiders again before in a few moments later with the girls now being more courageous during the ride, the girls then see a neon part of the ride, where several dangerous and un-harming traps were activated, in which the girls haven't got hurt by it.

The twelve yelled during that part, "Booby traps!", before the riders see someone in the distance, holding onto a rope from the ceiling.

"Indiana Jones!", Sage and Mal cheer when seeing him as John Williams' music was played, "But...what is that behind him?"

Libby, Evie and Leona peel their eyes what's behind him, the three alerted, "It's a boulder! A BOULDER!", before the twelve were startled again as the rock was rolling, the ride vehicle going backwards.

"Okay, we're going to outrun that boulder right now, and we'll be safe! We hope. Three...two...one!", Sage and Mal readies, the ride vehicle automatically going under the boulder as it comes toward it, and after a few more moments in the last darkened parts of the ride, they turn right and see Indiana Jones, who farewells the girls in the ride, tired a bit from this adventure, with the boulder behind him after it crashed with rubble, ending the ride. "See ya, Indiana! You have a safe journey.", both the lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent said.

Libby, Evie, Jane and Leona told their two friends, "That rhymes, pals.", before the ride vehicle reaches the loading station again, and the twelve get off so they can wait for their other eight friends in the other ride vehicle, and a minute later, the second ride vehicle arrives with their eight other friends, and after they exit their ride vehicle too, the twenty then walk out and exit the ride.

* * *

 **12:25 PM**

"That was a thrilling ride. No wonder people call these attractions thrill rides.", commented Scarlet, Vega embracing her like always, because the latter is in love with the magenta-black starling.

Astra and Gemma ask, "So, Sage, Mal, what's the last remaining divisions are we going to?"

"New Orleans Square and the final division, Critter Country. Let's go, then we'll spend time in Downtown Disney, then back to the hotel.", answered Sage and Mal, both with thumbs up, the other eighteen agreeing, before the girls then go to New Orleans Square and lastly, Critter Country.


	14. New Orleans Square & Critter Country

**12:15 PM**

When the girls were done with Adventure and the last recent ride Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye, they went to New Orleans Square first and once they were there, they all decided to go to only the two rides in that division, which are the swashbuckling Pirates of the Caribbean ride and the spooky Haunted Mansion ride, until they were done at 1:00 PM.

* * *

 **1:00 PM**

After they finished the rides in the New Orleans Square division, Sage, Mal and their friends then went to the final division of the Disneyland park, Critter Country.

"We like to admit it, that Pirates of the Caribbean ride was swashbuckling. Good thing Jack Sparrow was there at the ride too.", admitted Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa.

Jordan and Lonnie also informs, "Yes, but did you know, they're making a fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film next year, Dead Men Tell No Tales.", since this story (and my other JT/EAH story), takes place in summer 2016.

"That must be exciting. Maybe in the next summer trip next year, we would meet some other friends, like that teenage boy Mal teleported in Ohio and back, and we would have the best vacation we've ever had.", said Piper and Clover, the two embracing.

Sage agrees, "Seems like an impressive little foreshadow for next summer. Cartoons are sometimes immortal, huh?"

"Yeah, for some, like the amazing Disney mascots for example. Their cartoons are like 50 years old, to say the least.", said Mal, smiling, before she and the starling said to their friends, "Now, we've arrived here in Critter Country. However, there are only two last rides we're gonna go on before we leave to go to Downtown Disney for the rest of the afternoon."

Libby, Leona, Jane and Evie ask, "So, which one of those two are we going on first?"

"We're thinking...Splash Mountain!", suggested the two main girls. "The second-to-last ride we're gonna take for Disneyland park. Then tomorrow, it's Disney California Adventure Park where there are more rides we can go on."

Scarlet and Vega loved this idea, "That's a great idea."

"But, is it okay if me, Clover and Jordan can go with you on the ride while the other take the next ride vehicles?", Piper asked Sage and Mal.

Clover says to the meditative starling, "Oh, sweetie, of course you, me and Jordan can come!", swirling around with Piper and embracing, inhaling a bit. "I can almost smell chlorine fresh water.", the DJ starling said, exhaling.

"Well, I can almost smell nature and other majestic aromas.", Piper flirted with Clover.

The purple starling replies, "Well, what can I say? I sometimes have some beats for romantic love song stories.", flirting to Piper too.

"Save the love for later, and let's get to Splash Mountain.", Jordan cuts to the chase again.

Sage thanks, "Thanks. Let's go!", as she, Mal and the other girls go to Splash Mountain, across the queue and using their Fast Passes, and on the loading station, Sage, Mal, Libby, Leona, Piper, Clover and Jordan this time take the first log ride vehicle, while Scarlet, Vega, Evie, Cassie, Audrey, Freddie and Lonnie wait to take the second log ride vehicle, and Jane, Ally, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa wait to take the third log ride vehicle.

The first log ride vehicle for the first seven girls of the twenty's ride starts as the girls see a few safety signs before the log goes up a lift, like the roller coasters but it's a water coaster.

"Prepare to make a splash, everyone!", Sage and Mal readies before the log ride vehicle reaches the top of the lift, and makes a slight splash. "Huh. We were expecting more for this first part.", the two wondered, before the seven riders look to their right and see a big mountainous drop they're gonna take later in the ride.

Libby and Leona wows, "Whoa. No wonder they called this Splash Mountain."

"No kidding. It's big.", commented Piper, Clover and Jordan, looking at the big mountain.

Sage and Mal worry a bit, but were okay, "That's a big drop. Similar to those of roller coasters, though. Don't worry, girls...this is gonna be a bumpy water ride, that's gonna be a splash of a ride! Although we still do love Disney.", as the log ride vehicle goes in the next part and started going up higher.

"Somehow this feels like a roller coaster.", unsured Piper to Clover.

Clover cares for Piper, "It does. But I'll protect you from anything dangerous.", making the meditative starling blush, as the log reaches the top of the higher lift again and outdoors again, before the seven girls see the iconic Song of the South animated characters B'rer Rabbit, B'rer Fox and B'rer Bear for a couple minutes as the log ride vehicle was drifting along the course.

"Three brother animals? Where have I seen this before?", Sage and Mal ask, before the log ride vehicle turns left a bit for the seven girls to see a big drop (unlike the next one soon in the ride) ahead. "But we have seen that drop!", the two said as the seven girls were shocked and startled by the inevitable drop they're gonna ride, before the seven girls scream as the ride vehicle drops, splashing the seven with water a bit.

Jordan spits out some water that was splashed, asking, "How long is this ride going to take? Because my hair is starting to get too wet."

"Only five more minutes, don't you worry about a thing.", Sage, Libby and Leona answer her as the log once again goes in, the girls seeing dozens of happy and singing animals, the seven loving the song they're singing. "Oh, this song is super starry!", said Sage at the time, as the seven see the three brothers and a couple more singing animals, the ride speeding before slowing down again, as the riders see B'rer Bear's behind.

Sage and Mal then said, "Okay, this is so maybe gross, and- WHOA!", as the seven riders once again drop a bit in the darkness, splashing more water on the seven girls. "Taht was scary for a second there, we thought it was gonna turn or something."

"Didn't see that coming.", Piper and Clover said as the two were hugging at the times the log ride vehicle had dropped two times during the ride. "But we're safe.", the two starlings continue as the riders then saw several beehives glowing in the dark, before the ride goes to another area where there is neon fluorescent mushrooms and colourful glowing fountains."

Mal recounts, "That reminds us Auradonians. Again, that would've been way cooler in our Neon Lights Ball."

"Yeah. This is cool.", Sage said to Mal, before seeing several more animals singing, the lavender starling then added, "And also both magical and music to our ears.", just as she gasps afterwards with the other six riders, seeing B'rer Rabbit captured by B'rer Fox, and the riders then saw a few more animals, with one group warned of the Laughing Place, as that place is dangerous and scary.

Libby and Leona then said to their friends about this part, "Okay...this is getting stranger and scarier all of a sudden...", before the seven riders' log starts to go up the final lift where the big drop they're gonna ride down on.

"This is the big one...", Piper, Clover and Jordan gulp, preparing for the momentous inevitable, seeing two vulture animals overhead scaring the girls a bit about the Laughing Place, the ride vehicle continuing to go up the final lift.

After seeing a scary part with B'rer Fox and B'rer Rabbit, Sage then shivers a bit, starting a Disney reference, "Okay, that's scary. And Mal, we're about to go down a huge drop."

"Yeah.", says the daughter of Maleficent.

"Big splash at the bottom?"

"Most likely."

"...Bring it on.", referenced Sage, the log ride vehicle reaching the top. "Now hold on to your seats, because we're gonna have a **SPLAAAAAAAAASH!** ", she preps and then yelled as she and the girls then either scream or cheer as the log ride vehicle goes down the final big drop, through a not-so-long tunnel as the final drop soaked water on the girls.

As the ride was continuing to reach it's conclusion a few moments after the drop, Sage, Mal, Libby and Leona rate and plan, "Wow! What a drop! That reminds us; we should go to the swimming pool at the hotel later on once we're done with Disneyland Park and Downtown Disney for today and before we go to Disney's California Adventure in the resort."

"Great idea. Can't wait to think of all the fun we'll have altogether for this resort.", agrees Piper, Jordan and Clover, as the log ride vehicle then goes into the next area where a celebrated finale was shown, along with showing the two B'rers Fox and Bear's defeats, and the safe B'rer Rabbit, as most of the animals sang Zip A Dee Doo Dah, the ride ending as the log ride vehicle once again reaches the loading station again.

Leaving the log ride vehicle and waiting for their friends for about five minutes, the twenty altogether leave the ride to go to the final ride of the park they're going to, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

"The ride was so thrilling and it made us soaking wet.", commented Audrey to her friends.

Scarlet and Vega agree, "Yeah, it was fun. Splash Mountain was one of the most thrilling rides in this part of the resort we've ever went to."

"Looks like the last ride we're going to is The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.", guesses Libby and Evie.

Leona and Jane nod, "It is. But to be honest, this would actually be the cutest ride ever!"

"Agreed. This ride will be exciting, cute and the best for last in this first park of the resort.", said Sage and Mal, the twenty reaching the Winnie the Pooh ride.

* * *

 **1:20 PM**

Once there, like the other rides, the girls use Fast Passes and once on the ride vehicles, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane took the first ride vehicle, while Scarlet, Vega, Audrey, Freddie, Astra, Cassie and Jane, and Piper, Jordan, Clover, Lonnie, Gemma, Adora and Tessa take the second and third ride vehicles respectively afterwards.

Like some of the past rides, the former ride vehicle starts the attraction off, as Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona and Jane saw the events of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day with a sunny and lovely background of the Hundred Acre Wood, after seeing a few flaps of bushes and leaves, the events showing Pooh floating with a balloon with Eeyore, Gopher and Piglet nearby, Gopher greeting Happy Windsday and the latter holding onto a wind-spinning broom, as well as Roo holding the scarf so she won't get blown away by the wind with her mother Kanga's help.

"Wow! This ride is more magical and cute than we've imagined it to be, in the Hundred Acre Wood.", Sage and Mal comment.

Leona and Jane agrees shortly, "Point taken."

"And blustery is about to get rainy!", said Libby and Evie, pointing to the next section of the ride as the riders see Owl floating on his rocking chair, Tigger about to save Piglet, and Pooh with his head stuck in his honey pot, floating in the water. The song The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down was also heard in this rainy part of the section, while the six riders also saw Eeyore helping Kanga, Roo and Rabbit, the latter three on a umbrella with Eeyore on a floating part of a small house.

Sage cherished the ride so far, "It is starting to get so cute right now, Winnie the Pooh might be one of our favourite characters."

"We've seen cuter.", Mal jokes, both Sage and Mal giggling with fun, as the ride vehicle shows Tigger for a few moments. "And I think that cuter is Tigger! And Winnie the Pooh too.", Mal and Sage both said, the other four friends agreeing.

The next part then shows Pooh's home during a dark and stormy night, as the riders saw Winnie the Pooh drifting off to sleep, before a moment later it shows a image of Pooh floating in a dark dreamscape, with Tigger's words echoing about bewaring of the Heffalumps and Woozles, and that they steal honey from Pooh.

"Heffalumps and woozles? Sounds imaginative, but that doesn't sound well.", Libby and Leona asks and uneases.

Evie and Jane correct, "You two mean elephants and weasels."

"Good times with Disney references. Good times.", Sage and Mal sigh happily, before the two, and the other four riders see a bizarre and wacky displays of Pooh's dream of the Heffalumps and Woozles. "Okay, this is bizarre for a bit.", the two said.

Libby and Evie add, "No wonder Heffalumps and Woozles love honey so much.", seeing the honey-designed decorations of Pooh's dream.

"Yeah, and no wonder Winnie the Pooh is a star!", said Leona and Jane, going to the next area.

After seeing Pooh eating a lot of honey in the near end of his dream, we see a mix of Heffalumps and Woozles wall display, as the riders hear Piglet's voice waking Pooh up.

"Guess Pooh's dream is finally over.", guesses Sage and Mal, the riders then seeing the climatic finale, showing that Pooh is celebrating his birthday with Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Owl and Eeyore. "It's Pooh's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POOH!", the two, as well as the other four friends yell in cheer, before the ride vehicle goes through the finale flaps showing lots of honey and presents from his friends Owl, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger and Piglet that celebrates Pooh's birthday, ending the ride. "And there we have it. The final ride for Disneyland Park before California Adventure tomorrow.", Sage and Mal then both announce, the four other friends cheering.

One minute and fifteen seconds later, they waited for the other two ride vehicles with the rest of their friends, which reunite all together, and it was time for the starlings and descendants to leave the first park of the two for today, to Downtown Disney.

* * *

 **1:30 PM**

When Sage, Mal and the other eighteen exit through the entrance and are walking their way to Downtown Disney, Scarlet and Vega said, "Where are we gonna go now for this afternoon?", the two embracing as they and their friends were walking.

"For the rest of this afternoon, we're gonna go to Downtown Disney for a few hours before we go back to the hotel. We can go to a few stores, and there's also an IMAX and 3D theatre!", planned Mal and Sage, as the girls shortly arrived at Downtown Disney. "And whoa. This place is so fabulous. And convenient too.", the two then said.

Libby and Evie agree, "Yep. It's like an outlet outdoor mall."

"Love the expansion. Maybe this Downtown Disney has everything.", Audrey and Freddie expect.

Piper, Clover, Jordan and Lonnie then said, "There's only way to find out."

"We shall go around for a while and afterwards, we should watch a few movies at the theatre before dinnertime.", sorts Sage and Mal.

Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa hope, "If there's an awesome sports or fashion stores here, we are stoked."

"There are.", answered Cassie and Ally, which then excites Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa immediately.

Sage and Mal anticipate, "Like what we said, let's have a shopping celebration spree!", as the twenty cheer before they start going around Downtown Disney.


	15. Downtown Disney

**1:30 PM**

During the twenty girls' shopping and vacation spree at Downtown Disney, Sage, Mal, Libby, Evie, Leona, Jane, Scarlet, Vega, Audrey, Freddie, Cassie, Ally, Piper, Clover, Jordan, Lonnie, Astra, Gemma, Adora and Tessa first go to stores there, like Anna & Elsa's Boutique, Curl Surf, D Street, Fossil, Marceline's Confectionery, Pandora, Sephora and World of Disney, while during their shopping spree, Astra, Gemma and Cassie were stoked like they promised earlier (despite Adora and Tessa's excite for fashion stores that they've went to already), as the five, as well as the other fifteen girls, also go to Ridemakerz and ESPN Zone Sports Arena, until it was 1:48 PM.

"Those stores here feels like we're at the mall!", loved Sage and Mal, as they were carrying a few shopping bags (which they spent around $300 on shopping from their $1 million dollar savings, which they're still rich for).

Astra, Gemma, Cassie, Adora and Tessa also comment, "The sports and fashion stores here we're so amazing, it was like at the arcade and having a sports binge at the same time!"

"The last place at Downtown Disney we're going to is the AMC IMAX theatre! We should watch a movie or two here. If it's amazing too like the others inside, we should maybe split up and watch the first two movies first then come back altogether for maybe a third.", sorts the lavender starling and the daughter of Maleficent.

Scarlet, Vega, Audrey and Freddie, like always, agree, "Love the idea for the afternoon. We better check the theatre out.", as the four, Sage, Mal, and the other fourteen then go into the AMC theatre.

Inside, the twenty girls were a bit amazed as they look around and saw the great interior of the theatre.

"Cool!", said Mal and Sage, before the girls go to the ticket centre of the theatre, saying, "Hello sir, what movies do you have on today?"

The employee said, "Sure. The movies on today are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows in RealD 3D, Warcraft in RealD 3D, Central Intelligence, Independence Day: Resurgence in RealD 3D, Me Before You, Now You See Me 2, The Conjuring 2, X-Men: Apocalypse in both 2D and 3D, Alice Through the Looking Glass in 2D and IMAX 3D for the 2:00 PM show, The Angry Birds Movie in 2D and 3D, The Nice Guys, Captain America: Civil War, Money Monster, Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising, The Neon Demon, Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, Finding Dory for RealD 3D and IMAX 3D for the 4:00 show, and lastly, both Zootopia in IMAX 3D for the 4:00 show and The Jungle Book in IMAX 3D for the 2:05 PM show respectively with the early Alice and late Dory IMAX screens."

"Whoa. 24 screens. Amazing.", said Ally, Jane, Cassie and Leona.

The employee then asked, "Also, are you students here on Thursday? Any student can get a discount on any movie, any format."

"Thursday? Guess the time we left was a Wednesday, yesterday when we were at Ohio.", knew Sage and Mal. "Anyway, of course we're students. Here's our IDs...", the two then said, as they both, as well as their eighteen friends, pull out their IDs from their wallets and put their wallets back in, without losing them.

Showing the employee their student IDs which show Sage, Mal, and their friends' school places Auradon Prep and Starling Academy, he then said, "Okay! You get $2 off your movie tickets! Which movies are you all gonna see?"

"First of all, that's great news for a discount, thank you!", said Sage and Mal nicely, as the two and their friends politely get their student IDs back, putting them in their wallets again and putting the wallets in their pocket again. "Secondly, us Sage and Mal, as well as Libby, Evie, Leona, Scarlet, Vega, Piper, Clover and Jordan would like to see The Jungle Book in IMAX 3D for the 2:05 PM show and Finding Dory in IMAX 3D for the 4:10 PM show, and Audrey, Freddie, Cassie, Ally, Jane, Adora, Tessa, Astra, Gemma and Lonnie would like to also see Alice Through the Looking Glass in IMAX 3D for the other 2:00 PM show and Zootopia in IMAX 3D for the 4:10 PM show too, please."

The employee then sets the final prices for the twenty girls' movies, "Oh, and those IMAX 3D movies are full one day only, and you girls are here just in time, before The BFG and The Legend of Tarzan both arrive here in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D tomorrow. And okay, that would be $352 for student discount."

"We can afford it.", okayed Scarlet and Vega, the two embracing, the girls paying for the tickets and getting their double feature IMAX passes afterwards. "Who wants to get snacks before we watch the movie?", the two then said.

Sage and Mal suggest, "Chocolate, candy, a ton of popcorn and drinks sound good. Let's get those before our movies start.", as the girls go and buy their concessions, which cost around $100.

After that, the twenty girls split up for the IMAX shows, with Sage and Mal's group going to The Jungle Book and Finding Dory's IMAX 3D showings, while Audrey and Freddie's group goes to the Alice Through the Looking Glass and Zootopia's other IMAX 3D showings as well, and later when they're done with the first IMAX 3D showings The Jungle Book and Alice Through the Looking Glass, the girls also quickly got dinner before returning for their second and last IMAX 3D showings they're watching for the day, Finding Dory and Zootopia.

* * *

 **5:55 PM**

One hour and fifty five minutes later after the Finding Dory and Zootopia IMAX 3D showings, the girls then leave the theatre, and start to walk on their way back to the Paradise Pier hotel.

"Oh my stars, those were such great movies, girls! First, The Jungle Book was so fantastic in IMAX 3D. I loved Baloo in the movie as well as Mowgli and Bagheera.", said Libby.

Evie also mentioned, "Don't forget the parts with songs in the movie. The visuals were actually stunning, as if it's a frontrunner for the Oscars for Visual Effects later this year.", despite this story taking place in 2016.

"Oh, and don't forget the Alice Through the Looking Glass movie. Wacky, wonderful, and wowed, at the same time. Your mother must be adventurous in the movie, Ally.", said Jane.

Ally awed and blushes, "Thanks!", as Jane blushes and giggles with a hum back at her friend, or possibly girlfriend.

"Finding Dory was also good. Loved the _What a Wonderful World_ scene with the truck.", Jordan compliments.

Piper and Clover adds, "And also the Open Ocean and Dory's parents. There was also a potential lesbian couple in the movie, but it was confirmed they aren't and they're probably sisters."

"More like it. Anyway, how was Zootopia, Audrey and Freddie?", Sage and Mal answer, then tell their other friends.

Audrey and Freddie said, "Zootopia? It was off the hook. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are a good pair for a reason, and some of the action in the movie are great."

"Like Mad Max: Fury Road? Because we heard that movie is one of the best action movies of all time.", mentions Astra, Gemma and Cassie.

Lonnie shrugs, "Never even watched that movie. We'll watch soon probably later."

"Good suggestion for the next few relaxing days, Lonnie.", thanked Mal also.

"So what can we do for the rest of the evening? We had dinner already though.", Vega said, before kissing her girlfriend Scarlet on the cheek.

Sage said, "Well, let's go to the hotel. There's a pool, we can watch TV, even hang out for the rest of the night before we sleep. Besides, California Adventure's tomorrow."

"Love that!", agreed Mal and the other girls to Sage, as they reached the hotel, where they went in, to the hotel's swimming pool and water slide, game room, fitness center and the small Paradise theatre for about three hours until 9 PM.

* * *

 **9:00 PM**

After the twenty girls arrived at their room, they finally relax as they watch Disney Channel for a bit more on the hotel room's TV to watch shows like Best Friends Whenever, Bizaardvark, and a movie in another channel, Mad Max: Fury Road, afterwards. When it was 11 PM, the girls turned off the TV and the lights as the twenty drifted off to sleep.

It was indeed the best vacation they're gonna have.


End file.
